


Strong Intentions: Episode 1 - The First Curse

by Aria_Breuer



Series: Strong Intentions [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aliases, Drama, F/M, Family, Flashback Stories Tie-in With Present Events, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01, Secret Identity, Storybrooke's First Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke, Maine is a sleepy town, frozen in time. When Emma Swan drives into Storybrooke to bring her biological son, Henry Mills, back to his adopted mother, Henry informs her that everyone in Storybrooke is a fairytale and storybook character. Henry has gotten this information from his storybook <i>Once Upon a Time</i>.</p>
<p>As Emma spends time in Storybrooke, she meets a man who is working as a janitor for Storybrooke's Schoolhouse. Henry tells Emma that he too has come from his storybook, but doesn't remember who he is. Henry believes this man is part of the Fellowship of the Ring, which Emma identify's right away from the book/movie trilogy <i>The Lord of the Rings</i>.</p>
<p>A crossover between <i>The Lord of the Rings</i> and the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dark Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part in my Strong Intentions series. :)
> 
> The reason this is the first part/first episode is because I finally figured out how to split up the episode blocks, so they didn't put too many words into the main story, which is now a series. So now, it works and this is the first time I've posted this whole series on here, but it was previously on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Since "Once Upon A Time", the ABC television show, only put in a mention of _The Lord of the Rings_ in the first half of Season Four, I'm doing the honor of presenting you a crossover with the two together.
> 
> Just so everyone's aware, this series will follow the format of "Once Upon A Time". What I mean is there will be flashback sections alongside the present-day sections. So be on the lookout when these sections begin.
> 
> The Prologue coincides with the episode "Skin Deep", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". The flashback is between Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen.

_X – X – X_

_Once upon a time, in a land filled with every known fairy tale character, there lived a man named Rumplestiltskin. Although he lived alone inside a grand castle, Rumplestiltskin made deals that always guaranteed his customers pay a set price. In spite of his dark talent, Rumplestiltskin desired to find the thing he loved most, which was lost from him for years. His travels would take him far, sometimes as far as other worlds._

_One world, imparticular, caught his attention…_

_X – X – X_

Fairy Tale Land

The Evil Queen paced back and forth with impatience.  _This is a matter of urgency._  She needed to send a message to Rumplestiltskin. Where was her knight, when –

The wooden doors creaked opened, allowing a knight in black armor passage into the stone chamber. The Evil Queen's gaze turned sharply on the black knight, as she asked, "What kept you?"

"Your majesty," said the knight, bowing before her. "The Huntsman demands an audience with you."

"Send him in," said the Evil Queen. She stopped her knight almost immediately. "Before you leave, will you inform the Huntsman to deliver this message to Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes, your majesty," said the knight as he took the folded parchment. Then he bowed and left the stone room.

o-o-o

"I need more magic," murmured Rumplestiltskin, as he placed another potion bottle on the rack. "I need something more potent… something that will bring Baelfire back to me… but how?" He stared at the rack for another moment or two. A flicker of hope shined in his eyes, when he spoke next: "Maybe… just maybe, I can…"

The brass knocker banged three times against the door. Confused, Rumplestiltskin asked himself, "Now, I wonder who that could be."

As he walked towards the door, thoughts of Belle returned to his mind. The monotonous bangs from the door knocker continued. Once he stood before the double wooden doors, Rumplestiltskin opened them. Before his eyes stood a huntsman, whose expression was grave yet hard at the same time. A grey horse stood waiting for the huntsman at the bottom step of the castle.

Confused, Rumplestiltskin asked, "May I help you?"

"I have a message from the Queen," said the huntsman, handing to Rumplestiltskin a folded up piece of parchment, sealed in the Queen's insignia.

Rumplestiltskin took the parchment with reluctance. "Is there any word from Belle?"

"I haven't heard any," said the huntsman. Breaking the awkward silence, the huntsman finished the conversation, "Good day, Rumplestiltskin." With that, he climbed down the stone steps and approached his grey horse.

Rumplestiltskin watched the huntsman ride off down the cobbled road for several minutes. Once the huntsman was out of sight, Rumplestiltskin closed the creaking door. He was briefly reminded of Belle, who he hoped would return and help tidy up his castle. Sitting on a chair in the dining hall, Rumplestiltskin broke the seal with a long fingernail and unfolded the parchment. Inside was a message addressed from the Evil Queen herself. The message was written in fine ink:

_Rumplestiltskin,_

_Many treasures lay in wait, when you travel to Middle-earth. There, you will have possibilities for a new life, magic, and places you never sought. The answers you need may rest in this world._

_Travel to my palace tonight. Be sure you are alone._

_Signed,_

_The Queen_

"The Queen asks me to travel to her castle tonight," said Rumplestiltskin, re-reading the message. "What to do?" He pondered long and hard over this decision. Could Baelfire have traveled to Middle-earth? Was this Middle-earth a land without magic? Was the Queen deceiving him into her own ends?

After several minutes of thought, Rumplestiltskin told himself, "I might as well oblige –  _unless_  I find my own way to get to this Middle-earth."

Moving from his chair, Rumplestiltskin returned to his potion room. There, he brewed a new potion, one potent enough to allow him to travel between worlds. The potion took some part of the day to brew. When it was complete, he used the potion on a glass mirror. The mirror almost instantaneously took to the potion, creating a portal between Fairy Tale Land and Middle-earth. Pleased with his handiwork, Rumplestiltskin traveled into the mirror, vanishing from his castle in seconds.

~~~

Middle-earth

Escaping from the misty fog, Rumplestiltskin found he was near a green field. A massive encampment was laid out, with soldiers guarding almost every opening. Although he wondered whether this was Middle-earth, Rumplestiltskin decided he needed to ask one of the soldiers and find a suitable customer to meet his ends. As he searched for a way into the campsite, one of the soldiers – dressed in silvery-blue armor, with a white tree insignia on the centermost front of the chest plate – blocked the entrance.

Already suspicious of the outsider, the soldier asked, "What business brings you here, sir?"

"Pardon me for asking, kind soldier. This world wouldn't be Middle-earth?" asked Rumplestiltskin, attempting his devious approach on the soldier.

"This is merely a vast country called Middle-earth. The world itself is called Earth, or once it was known as Arda," explained the soldier, keeping the history of the World brief.

"I see," said Rumplestiltskin. Intrigued by this world called 'Earth', Rumplestiltskin continued asking his questions. "Is this a country without magic?"

The soldier shook his head. "No. The Elves and Wizards bear magical abilities. The Elves were the first to enter Middle-earth, leaving the Seas during the First Age."

"Intriguing," said Rumplestiltskin, fully interested. Changing the subject to something more recent, Rumplestiltskin now asked, "And what event recently happened in Middle-earth's history?"

"Why, the destruction of Sauron and his Ring of Power," said the soldier. He added, bluntly, "In fact, it's ironic you showed up at this encampment this evening. In the morrow, Lord Aragorn's coronation will begin at Minas Tirith." He pointed out the white city from behind Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "Thank you, sir. I hope we meet again in the near future."

"You look tired, sir. Are you sure you don't wish to come inside the camp?" asked the soldier, being too courteous.

Rumplestiltskin faced the soldier again. "I think I can manage from here. Thank you again." With that, he walked across the Pelennor Fields towards the white city.


	2. Episode I: The First Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, the beginnings of these stories, for this series, will have teasers acting like Prologues. While they don't have flashbacks, they still play a crucial role in setting us up for the events to come.
> 
> This first teaser chapter coincides with the "Pilot" episode, from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Emma Swan announced, "There it is: Storybrooke."

Henry Mills, Emma's biological son, was too focused on reading his fairy tale storybook, _Once Upon A Time_ , to notice. Emma said nothing to Henry for a short while. Her gaze stayed on the paved street, as her yellow slug bug car drove past a large wooden sign, decked in fine, bold letters that read: **_Welcome to STORYBROOKE_**.

Henry broke the silence, by blurting, "I should tell you about the curse."

"What curse?" asked Emma.

Henry exclaimed, "The curse that trapped everyone, brought them to Storybrooke."

Emma replied, trying to fit the pieces together, "Hang on. There's a curse in Storybrooke, Maine?"

"Yeah," said Henry in agreement.

Still confused, Emma told him, "Kid, I am sure there isn't any curse."

Henry spoke, glumly, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh," said Emma. "And you believe this curse will solve your problems?"

"No. The curse is the problem," said Henry. "You're the one who has to change things."

Emma asked, "By breaking this curse?"

"I told you," said Henry, "you're not ready."

Emma's gaze returned to the street. She told Henry, as calmly as possible, "Well kid, there's a fine line between reality and fantasy."

"I'm not making this up," said Henry, a little sharpness in his tone.

"I didn't say that," admitted Emma. "I'm only piecing together the facts." She changed the subject once they reached the downtown area of Storybrooke: "Okay kid, how about an address?"

Henry only answered: "24th Not Telling You Street."

Emma skid the car to a halt on the wet pavement. She stepped out of the car in frustration and slammed the door shut. As she did this, a cable box attached to a telephone line sparked, sending bright flickers hissing in the air.

Henry stepped out of the yellow slug bug car a moment later.

Peering up at the clock tower, Emma looked in confusion at the clock's hands, which read _8:15_ in a roman numeric font style. Briefly glancing at the clock tower, Henry approached Emma and explained to her that every known fairy tale and storybook character in his book, _Once Upon A Time_ , exist but were trapped in Storybrooke, Maine. However, Henry mentioned a catch in the curse: everyone in the town cannot leave; otherwise, bad things would happen to them if they did.

Henry and Emma's conversation was cut short when Henry's psychiatrist, Archibald Hopper, ran up to them. As Archie did, his Dalmatian Pongo trotted beside him, knowing their walk was not yet finished. After Henry introduced Archie to Emma, Emma received directions to the Mayor's house from Archie, which surprised her but saddened Henry. Only after Archie attempted to give Henry some advice about lying, while attempting to learn Henry's reason for why he missed his appointment, Emma ended their conversation fast. Archie politely told Emma "good night", before continuing his and Pongo's evening walk.

Once they were alone, Emma immediately asked Henry about his psychiatrist. Although Emma did not tell Henry he was crazy, but instead believed that Archie Hopper was not cursed, Henry told her flat out that Archie and everyone else in the town of Storybrooke did not know or remember who they really were, before the curse struck the Enchanted Forest. Emma briefly played along with Henry, only finding that Henry had an overactive imagination. Henry fought back in a playful manner, as he and Emma entered the slug bug car, with Emma once again driving down the paved street.

o-o-o

On the other side of the street, a man approached Mr. Gold's pawnshop. This man, in his late twenties, had short, dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a black-leather jacket, with two zipped pockets on the front, over a brown short-sleeved shirt, brownish-gray trousers, and tan leather boots. As he turned the doorknob, the man found the door was unlocked. He stepped inside the pawnshop, only to be greeted by a masculine voice:

"Sorry. The shop is closed for the night… oh," said the man with long brown hair. He rested on his black cane as he said, "You again. Tell me Mr. Beutel, what is it you were looking for?"

"I was just…" As he faced the door, the man with the light brown hair stopped him.

"Now I remember: you were looking for that pendant. Well, I'm sorry to say _Asher_ that will be a most difficult prize for you to obtain."

Asher now faced the man with a stern look. "Believe me Mr. Gold I'll get that pendant, even if I have to search your shop over and _over_ again."

"We'll see about that," said Mr. Gold. "You enjoy the evening."

Asher stormed out of the shop without another reply.


	3. 1: The Clock Ticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the rest of the "Pilot" episode, from Season One in the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

During his evening walk, Asher Beutel stopped by the cemetery to pay his respects. As he strolled through the cemetery, Asher stopped for a few moments to look at two headstones. One of the headstones was in the shape of a round-cut rectangle, while the second was taller and more oval-shaped. The names engraved were _Drogo Baggins_ and _Primula Brandybuck Baggins_ on the first headstone; the name on the oval-shaped headstone read _Boromir_. For as long as he could remember living in Storybrooke, Asher could not find any reasons as to why these three names were significant…

His thoughts were stopped abruptly by a high-pitched bark. Glancing over at a nearby open field in the cemetery, Asher saw an adolescent beagle looking curiously at him. The beagle cocked his head, but made no signs of leaving. As Asher left the cemetery, he noticed the beagle follow him. In spite of his efforts, Asher brought the beagle inside his apartment. After giving the beagle some water to drink, Asher examined the dog, only to find his left foreleg wounded.

"I'll bring you to the Animal Shelter in the morning," said Asher. As he petted the beagle, the beagle licked his hand. "How does that sound, Shiloh?" The beagle responded happily. He asked himself, "Shiloh? Then that's the name I'll call you." Before a thought entered his mind, Asher shook it away.

o-o-o

The next morning, after dropping Shiloh off at the Animal Shelter, Asher drove into the school parking lot. He was early, as usual. After his boss gave him a list of repairs, Asher started on fixing one of the water fountains that broke. He nearly had the fountain repaired when the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, stormed out of Mary Margaret Blanchard's classroom. He didn't need to know what episode just occurred between Mayor Mills and Mary Margaret. He finished his chore minutes after Mary Margaret walked out of her classroom with a woman who had wavy blonde hair and wore a red leather jacket. He stopped before the two, hoping to spur a conversation. The two women stopped talking after Asher approached them.

"Good morning, Miss Blanchard," said Asher, getting the school teacher's attention.

"Good morning, Mr. Beutel," said Mary Margaret, giving him a cheerful smile. Making introductions, Mary Margaret said, "Oh. Emma Swan, this is Asher Beutel. He's the school janitor, but he also knows Henry."

"Well, I've spoken to him more than once, if that's what you mean," said Asher, being modest.

Emma folded her arms. "So, you know where my son is."

"You should ask Miss Blanchard. I'm sure she can tell you more than I can," said Asher, leaving the two women to their conversation. As he rolled his trolley down the hallway, Asher overheard Mary Margaret give the location of Henry Mill's whereabouts. It seemed obvious now that Henry was at his "castle" yet again.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

Minas Tirith, also called the White City of Gondor, had seven tiers with stone walls and gates. A towering bastion of stone rose up the levels, ending at the seventh; its edge was sharp as a ship-keel facing east. The Citadel stood on the seventh level, as did the flowering White Tree and the White Tower.

Rumplestiltskin hid in the shadows as the coronation ceremony started. Many of the faces Rumplestiltskin failed to recognize, as was expected. He was surprised to find four little people were taking part in the ceremony. He wondered if one of the little people was the Ring-bearer mentioned by the people. It seemed obvious when Rumplestiltskin noticed one of the little people's right third finger was a stump.

After the coronation, a celebration party was held throughout the White City. Rumplestiltskin chose then to intervene. As he asked around, eventually he was noticed by the soldiers who took him directly to see the new king of Gondor. Inside the citadel, the celebration was interrupted when the soldiers dragged Rumplestiltskin towards the king.

"This one has been asking for you, mi lord," said a Gondorian soldier, clutching Rumplestiltskin's arm.

"Then let him speak," said the new king. As the soldiers loosened their grip on Rumplestiltskin, the new king with locks of dark hair asked, "What brings you to Minas Tirith?"

"I was hoping to find my son, but it turns out I may have found something better," said Rumplestiltskin. "My name is Rumplestiltskin, at your service."

"Where is your son?" asked the new king.

"That's a right good question. I can now see my son did not come to this world," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Then what is your business here?" asked the new king.

"I seek the Ring-bearer who destroyed your Ring of Power," said Rumplestiltskin.

Gasps and whispers were heard amongst the crowd. One of the little people came out from the crowd. He had curly, brown hair on his head and on tops of his feet. He also had fair features, bright eyes, a cleft in his chin and, due to his Fallohide blood, lighter-than-usual skin.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "This cannot be the Ring-bearer."

"I am, sir, and I am a hobbit from the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name. What business do you have with me?" asked Frodo, serious.

"More like a quest. See, I make deals with people and people always pay the price for them," said Rumplestiltskin. "It would certainly get you out of this city more often."

"What deal is it you make?" asked Frodo.

"Master Frodo, you shouldn't…" asked a sandy-haired hobbit, who was pulled back by two younger hobbits.

"Here is my deal: you go on this quest in the Enchanted Forest, bring me a lock of Rapunzel's hair," said Rumplestiltskin.

"What do I get in return?" asked Frodo.

Rumplestiltskin thought, "Oh, the pleasure of entering another land. I'll make it worth your while." He asked, extending a hand towards the hobbit. "What do you say?"

"Master Frodo, don't agree to this," said the same hobbit, willing to defend his friend at any chance.

"Sam, he doesn't look like he'll leave me alone otherwise," said Frodo. Facing the man with the gold skin, Frodo shook his hand. "We have a deal."

"Good. Then in two days' time, you'll escort me back to the Enchanted Forest the very same way I entered. How does that sound?" asked Rumplestiltskin. Before Frodo could say anything, Rumplestiltskin said, "That's what I thought, deary." He walked out of the citadel.

Frodo watched Rumplestiltskin leave before facing Sam. "What is it, Sam?"

"Master Frodo, you didn't have to agree to that bargain," said Sam.

"He's right, cousin," said a third hobbit.

"Look, thank you for your concern Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Frodo faced the citadel doors, which now closed. "I just hope I didn't agree to something I shouldn't."

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Henry poured over the words on the pages of his book, _Once Upon A Time_. On the right-hand page was a watercolor illustration of a hobbit, with his eyes on the reader. From the illustration, the hobbit had curly brown hair, bright eyes, a cleft in his chin, and wearing a velvet vest and a white shirt. On the left-hand page were a couple of passages, explaining the scene on the right-hand side of the book. One of the passages read:

_During Rumplestiltskin's travels, he arrived at a world called Middle-earth. Middle-earth was known by the end of the Third Age for having its dark lord, Sauron, defeated. While in this world, Rumplestiltskin found the Ring-bearer, a hobbit named Frodo Baggins, at the White City, better known as Minas Tirith. It was here that Rumplestiltskin made a deal to the unwary Frodo to fetch for him a lock of Rapunzel's gold hair. With great reluctance, Frodo agreed to the challenging deal of entering the Enchanted Forest to bring Rumplestiltskin what he needed. His friends warily accepted that Frodo had made the right decision, but with great caution._

Henry continued reading the story in his bedroom, quietly to himself. He knew better than to trust his mom, Regina Mills, with the book. Somehow, the illustration of the hobbit, claimed to be Frodo Baggins, was the same man who worked as a janitor at Storybrooke's schoolhouse. It was only a matter of getting his biological mom, Emma Swan, to believe him.

o-o-o

Minutes after leaving the schoolhouse for the day, Asher drove his car to the Animal Shelter. Turning off the ignition, Asher stepped out of his car and entered the shelter. Inside, sounds of dogs, cats, and birds could be heard throughout the building. A man with olive skin, upon seeing Asher, walked to the back of the shelter. When he came back out, he had the beagle named Shiloh.

"He should be good as new in a couple of weeks," said the man. He went over with Asher the ointment he needed to put on Shiloh's leg, along with some painkillers to put in Shiloh's food.

Asher thanked the man for the license and the medicine for Shiloh. Once he bought a dog leash, Asher walked the beagle out of the shelter. Asher helped Shiloh into the car, before stepping inside the driver's side. He drove out of the Animal Shelter parking lot and onto the road, which was clear of other cars.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

Two days passed. Inside the guest room, given to him by Aragorn, Frodo prepared his pack for the journey to the Enchanted Forest. The door opened to reveal his hobbit friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. Merry and Pippin barged in moments after Sam entered the room. Frodo hardly had a reply to give to his friends as he continued packing.

"You're still leaving, Master Frodo?" asked Sam.

"Why?" asked Frodo. "I noticed you haven't stopped me."

"Master Frodo, you don't know…"

"What Sam is trying to say is that it would be unfit if you left Middle-earth alone. We don't even know what is in the Enchanted Forest," said Merry. "Couldn't we come with you?"

"What Merry said," said Pippin.

Frodo paused. "Look, I know what you three are up to. I'm sorry, but if I don't come alone."

"Then what would happen, Master Frodo? I don't trust this Rumplestiltskin," said Sam.

"I'll be fine. Really," said Frodo.

"I'm not sure you're ready to travel. You're not well," said Sam.

"Even so," said Frodo. "I'm still going, alone if I have to." He said to his three friends as he left his room, taking his leather pack with him, "I'm sorry."

o-o-o

Out in the courtyard, on the seventh level, Frodo found Rumplestiltskin staring at the clear night sky. Two stars shot across the sky. Rumplestiltskin turned the moment he heard footsteps.

"Ah, I see you've brought what you need. I don't recall agreeing to bring you back here," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Hopefully, once this deal is done, I can return home. When do we leave?" asked Frodo.

"Oh, right now," said Rumplestiltskin, as he pulled out a vial from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Frodo.

"Our way out of this world and a way into the Enchanted Forest," said Rumplestiltskin. He opened the vial and poured the potion at the air. The air transformed into a flash of bright light. "Shall we?" He waited on the hobbit to pass through the light, before he himself entered the light. The light vanished moments later.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside the photographer's dark room, Asher hung the next photo he shot. The photo, when finished drying, revealed a lily in the center. Other photos he left hung to dry were of nature, Archie's dog Pongo, and some buildings in Storybrooke, including the abandoned library in the center of town. Asher watched as each photo finished drying to reveal these landscapes.

Minutes later, after taking down the photos and storing them in his portfolio, Asher left the dark room. Returning to his car, Asher spotted the clock tower from a few blocks down. The clock still hadn't moved… of course, the clock hadn't moved at all since he'd been here for twenty-eight years. Letting the thought pass, Asher stepped inside his car and drove back to the apartment complex. Once in the parking lot, Asher climbed up the stairs to the second floor. He was greeted, upon opening the front door, by Shiloh, who barked cheerfully when he heard footsteps. Asher greeted the beagle in return, moments after he closed the door.

o-o-o

On another side of Storybrooke, Emma Swan reached Granny's Bed and Breakfast. It was there that Emma asked for a room with the square view. As Granny checked Emma in, a man with long blonde hair and wearing a tuxedo entered the manor. Moments after collecting the payment, he said a final goodbye to Emma and then left the Bed and Breakfast. Granny and a woman in her twenties, Ruby, told Emma the man that just entered was Mr. Gold, who owns the town. Leaving the thought aside, after Emma proclaimed she would be staying in Storybrooke for a week, Granny gave Emma a key with a swan insignia. It was then Emma was welcomed to Storybrooke.

From his bedroom window, Henry watched as the clock moved for the first time in twenty-eight years. He knew, with a silent smile, that things now really were going to change in Storybrooke.


	4. 2: The Morning After...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Rapunzel doesn't have gold hair on the show, but she does in this story. The reason this occurred is because I didn't know what Rapunzel looked like until I saw the episode in Season Three of "Once Upon A Time".
> 
> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Thing You Love Most", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". Various ideas in this chapter and the previous chapter were given to me by Silvered Anna, who is on Fanfiction.net.

_X-X-X_

_Over at Storybrooke, Maine, the clock's first tick meant the curse was beginning to break. Yes, the Evil Queen before had enacted the curse that sent every fairy tale and storybook character to our world. The curse was meant to keep time frozen. That, of course, changed when Emma Swan came to the town._

_Everyone in the town of Storybrooke felt the change as they slept. What that meant for them was still unawares. So far, the Fellowship of the Ring who had been brought to the present-day world, the one world they were already familiar with except for its future state, would be in for a wake-up call…_

_X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

By morning, everyone in Storybrooke noticed the clock tower ticking. As Asher prepared for a new day, he saw the clock tower from his apartment window. In all the time he spent in Storybrooke, this was the first time the clock had moved. He left his apartment minutes later, greeting Mary Margaret as he stepped inside his car. Deciding to make a stop at Granny's Diner, Asher went inside and ordered a cinnamon roll and a mug of coffee. He was surprised when a man named Donovan Masters, who has short brown hair, sat next to him.

Moments after Asher was passed his meal, Donovan spoke to Ruby, "I'll have two sunny-side eggs and some orange juice, please?"

"I'll get on it," said Ruby, leaving the two men alone.

Donovan told Asher, "The clock's ticking."

"I've noticed," said Asher. After taking a bite from his cinnamon roll, Asher asked, "Hey Donny, did you by any chance meet Emma Swan yet?"

"I heard about a woman coming to town two day ago," said Donovan. "What's her story?"

"She's Henry's birth mother," said Asher.

Donovan asked, "Is that all you know about her – this Emma Swan?" He was passed his meal by Ruby.

"That's all I found out. Why?" asked Asher, confused.

Donovan shrugged. "It's just you're always alone – besides the beagle. Don't you ever wonder if-"

"Donny, I can't help it if I'm a loner. Besides, she's Henry's mother. I'd rather not interfere," said Asher.

Donovan changed the subject. "After this, I should head to the bread store."

"Busy day ahead?" asked Asher.

"One can hope," said Donovan.

Asher took a sip from his mug of coffee, as he read the latest edition of the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_. After eating a quick breakfast, Donovan said his farewell, before leaving the diner.

o-o-o

Later in the morning, as Emma Swan headed to Archie Hopper's office, she bumped into a man with sandy short hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, excuse me miss," said the man, courteously.

"Its fine," said Emma. "Hey, you wouldn't know why my son is in therapy?"

"You should ask his psychiatrist, Doctor Hopper. I'm afraid I only know his mother, Mayor Mills, put him in therapy," said the man. Before Emma walked away, the man asked, "You're Henry's birth mother, right? I'm Doctor Curtis Greenhow," said the man, extending a hand.

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan," said Emma in introduction, shaking the hand.

"Well, you'll find Doctor Hopper in his office," said Curtis.

"Thank you," said Emma.

"It's no trouble, Miss Emma," said Curtis. He returned to his office, where he was currently having a session with a girl named Paige.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

A bright light appeared in the Enchanted Forest. From the light came Frodo with Rumplestiltskin following him. Rumplestiltskin led the hobbit through the forest. When they came to a clearing, Rumplestiltskin pointed out a tall stone tower with only one window at the top.

"Rapunzel's there? How do I get up to her?" asked Frodo, desperate.

"Oh, you'll find a way. Good luck, Ring-bearer," said Rumplestiltskin.

"It's Frodo," said Frodo, correcting him.

"Whatever, deary," said Rumplestiltskin. "Meet me on the outskirts of the forest, when you've finished your task." He vanished from sight thereafter.

Deciding to take his chances, Frodo fled towards the tower. Once he was close to the bottom of the tower, Frodo called towards the window, " _Is anyone up there?_ "

Frodo watched as a woman with blonde hair called back, " _Are you a prince?_ "

"No, just a Hobbit… a Halfling," said Frodo. "Is there any passage to reach you?"

"No, just my window," said Rapunzel. "Why have you come?"

"I'd rather talk privately about that business. If that's all right?" asked Frodo, nervous.

"I'll send my hair down to you." Rapunzel disappeared from the window for a moment. When she returned, she flung her long hair down to Frodo.

Frodo moved back a little as the hair stopped before him. Using the hair as a ladder, Frodo climbed up to the top of the tower. Once at the top, Frodo was helped by Rapunzel inside the bedroom. He looked around at the paintings, the bed, and the tapestries.

"I know it isn't much…"

"No, it's fine." Frodo asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since the witch brought me here," explained Rapunzel. "I've been trapped here, waiting for the day when a prince would come and set me free." She asked, "What brings you here?"

"You're Rapunzel," said Frodo. Rapunzel nodded. "I was sent to this… realm by Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumplestiltskin," said Rapunzel, horrified. "You shouldn't make deals with him."

"He asked me to collect a lock of your hair," said Frodo. "Please? All I want to do is go home, back to my world. Can you help me?"

"I'll grab the shears," said Rapunzel. After grabbing a small chest and some shears, Rapunzel cut a lock of her hair. Once the hair was inside the chest, she handed it to Frodo. "There. Don't say I didn't do you any favors. I know Rumplestiltskin will do something wicked with the lock of hair. Now, you must go before the witch returns."

Clutching the closed chest in one arm, and grabbing Rapunzel's hair in another hand, Frodo asked, "Will we meet again?"

"I don't know, dear Halfling," said Rapunzel. "You must go… now." She watched as Frodo climbed down the golden hair ladder.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Minutes before class started, Henry found Asher hanging up one of the school's clocks. Upon seeing Henry, Asher climbed down the ladder.

Asher said, "Hello Henry. What can I do for you?"

"Have you met Curtis Greenhow yet?" asked Henry.

Asher asked, confused, "No. Why would I go and see the shrink?"

"I think you should. I think he might be able to help you with your seclusion," said Henry.

Asher said, understanding, "This must be about your book you keep talking about."

"Just go and see him," said Henry. As the bell rang, Henry said last, "Think about it."

Asher shook his head. He murmured to himself, "I'm happy being alone. I'm not about to-"

Mary Margaret approached the janitor, "What did Henry ask you this time?"

"Oh, to go see Doctor Greenhow," said Asher, strained. "I don't need help."

"Why are you so tense?" asked Mary Margaret.

Asher glanced at the teacher. He hesitated, "I don't know. Maybe Henry has a point."

"Who does Henry say you are?" asked Mary Margaret, changing the subject. "I mean, what character from the book I gave him?"

"He thinks I'm Frodo Baggins. Honestly, it is farfetched," said Asher.

Mary Margaret nodded. As the second bell rang, Mary Margaret told him, "Well, I should get to class."

"Right," said Asher, as he moved the ladder off from the wall.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Returning to the Enchanted Forest, Frodo searched for Rumplestiltskin. When he couldn't find the man with the gold skin, Frodo cried:

"Rumplestiltskin, are you in here?" asked Frodo.

"Here I am, deary," said Rumplestiltskin, startling the hobbit. "Have you got it?"

Frodo pulled out the chest. He said, "A lock of Rapunzel's hair, just like we agreed. Now, how do I get home?"

"Oh, wouldn't you rather stay here?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

"We had a deal," said Frodo, serious.

"Yes, but we didn't agree that you would return home. Enjoy your stay in this land, deary," said Rumplestiltskin.

Before Frodo could grab him, Rumplestiltskin vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Frodo searched the forest for hours, but could not find the man with the gold skin. As nightfall passed, Frodo made his way towards a log house. He knocked on the door three times, before the door opened to reveal a woodcutter and his two children.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I need a place to stay," said Frodo, politely. He explained, "I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin and now I can't find my way back home."

"Come in," said the woodcutter.

"Thank you," said Frodo, entering the house.

One of the children, a girl, introduced herself and her brother, "I'm Gretel and this is Hansel."

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo.

"You're not a dwarf, are you?" asked the woodcutter, getting Frodo's attention.

"No, I'm a hobbit or a Halfling," said Frodo. He spent the night explaining to the woodcutter and his children about the Shire and the nature of hobbits.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

After work, Donovan made his way towards the docks. On the docks, Donovan noticed a man with almost golden hair working on the boat dock. The young man made his way past Donovan as he returned to his chores.

"Excuse me, sir," said the man, as he set a harpoon down.

"Edric Tuck, it's me," said Donovan.

"Oh Donovan Masters," said Edric, remembering now. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing out here?"

"I guess I came by to see how the fishing goes," said Donovan.

"It's slow around this time, but then we're not in season," said Edric.

"Interested in going to Granny's diner later?" asked Donovan.

"I might. Just let me get back to work first," said Edric.

"I will, Edwin," said Donovan, leaving the docks.

o-o-o

Around the same time, Asher entered the building where the psychiatrists were present. Arriving at one of the office doors, Asher knocked three times. A moment passed before the door opened to reveal Curtis Greenhow, who looked quizzical.

"Can I help you, Mr. Beutel?" asked Curtis.

"Can we talk? I was hoping to speak to someone," said Asher.

"Sure. Come in," said Curtis. He waited until Asher was inside his office, before closing the door. As he sat down on an arm chair, while Asher sat on a couch, Curtis asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, I saved a stray beagle. Henry still talks to me, sometimes," said Asher.

"And how do you feel about that?" asked Curtis. "You sound unhappy."

"I don't mind it when Henry talks to me… he suggested I come see you." Asher went on, "I've spent my life as a loner. I have very few friends." He paused. "I am also aware that Mr. Gold stole something from me."

"What did he steal?" asked Curtis.

"A pendant on a silver chain," said Asher. "The pendant belongs to me, but Mr. Gold won't give it up."

"How do you know the pendant belongs to you?" asked Curtis.

"Well, why else would I spend the past twenty-eight years searching for something that's mine? It only took me up until five years ago to track it to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. He has the pendant, I'm sure of it," said Asher, determined.

"Let's focus on your living situation," said Curtis, trying to change the subject. "You say you have a new pet. How is that faring?"

"Shiloh's faring quite well," said Asher. His voice dropped. "Look, I know I've spent my time as a loner, but I can't seem to…"

"The issue with being a loner is you don't meet new people or see new things. Surely you don't want to be a loner your whole life," said Curtis.

"Are you with someone?" asked Asher, out of nowhere.

"Am _I_ with someone? No, of course not," said Curtis. "If I was, then it would be the right woman – someone who knows how to take care of the house, watches children, and be a good wife and mother. That's who I would consider." He ended the session. "Shall we pick this up again in two weeks?"

Asher nodded. "Sure."

Giving Asher a business card with the date, Curtis told him, "You should consider getting out of the house more, Mister Beutel. I hope you do just that before our next session."

"Thank you. I'll try," said Asher, hesitant. He left Curtis' office in a hurry.

o-o-o

Minutes after leaving the psychiatrists' building, Asher was met by Donovan and Edric. He knew Donovan was longtime friends with Edric. Before Asher returned to his car, Donovan and Edric invited Asher to Granny's Diner. Unable to refuse, Asher joined them. At Granny's Diner, the three sat at an empty booth. After placing their orders, the three fell silent.

Edric spoke up, telling Asher, "So, Asher, you still working custodial?"

"I am," said Asher, spreading butter onto a biscuit. "You two seemed to get along fine."

"We're friends, Asher. What's so bad about that?" asked Donovan.

Asher started, "Nothing. I-"

"Here's your food," said Ruby, passing to each man their meal.

After Ruby left, Asher turned to Donovan and Edric. He said, bluntly, "Look, you two know what it is like to be a friend. I don't have that." He asked, "How is it done?"

Donovan leaned in. "You don't know what it is like to have a friend, do you?"

"No," said Asher. "If I did, I would have already found one." He paused. "I did speak to Curtis Greenhow today."

"The psychiatrist," said Donovan, suspicious. He asked, "What for?"

"What did you two talk about?" asked Edric, curious.

"Edric, please," said Donovan, "I'm sure Asher has enough common sense not to tell the shrink too much."

"Donny, he was only trying to help me," said Asher.

"Yeah and how did that turn out?" asked Donovan, snapping.

"Quite well, actually," answered Asher, "He told me I needed to hang out with people, get to know new people. Unfortunately, there isn't anyone new in Storybrooke."

"You can hang around with us, if you want," said Edric.

"Thanks, but I should probably consider finding-"

"Asher, it's no trouble," said Donovan.

"I should go check on Shiloh, my beagle, anyway," said Asher, finishing his meal.

Seconds after Asher walked away, Donovan asked Edric, "Edwin, how is it we're the ones that have to straighten Asher out?"

"I don't know for certain why that is," said Edric, eating his meal.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Late in the evening, Frodo looked out the window of the log house. He snapped out of his reverie when the woodcutter entered the room. Frodo watched as the woodcutter pulled up a chair.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked the woodcutter.

Frodo shrugged. "I just thought I'd be back home by now. I miss my friends."

"I'll give you some supplies for your journey."

"Thank you. You've been so kind to me."

The woodcutter showed him his compass. "This compass has been in the family for some time. I know it's a small trinket-"

"I'm sorry. I can't take your compass," said Frodo.

"It was a suggestion." He changed the subject, "You spoke a lot about your kindred and your homeland. What's your world like?"

"Middle-earth is a fascinating world. We have elves, dwarves, wizards, Men – the race of men, talking animals and trees. Yes, there were trolls and goblins and orcs," explained Frodo.

"Sounds like a fascinating place to live," said the woodcutter. "Will you be up long?"

"Not too much longer. Thank you," said Frodo. He watched as the woodcutter left him alone.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In the evening, as Asher went on his walk, taking Shiloh with him, he noticed Curtis leaving the psychiatrists' building. Asher reluctantly approached Curtis, getting his attention right away.

"Just leaving work?" asked Asher.

"Ah, Mr. Beutel!" said Curtis. "Out for an evening walk?"

"It looks that way." Asher added, "Still haven't found your love interest, I see."

"Mr. Beutel, I just left work. I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Who is she?" asked Asher, curious.

"Her name is Samantha Willow. She works at the grocery store…"

"Why are you hesitating?" asked Asher.

"I don't think she notices me," said Curtis. "Besides, my business with you is strictly that; nothing further."

"Why?" asked Asher. "You're not interested in finding friends."

"Please, Mr. Beutel, I should be asking why you're out by yourself. You didn't find any friends," said Curtis.

"I'm a loner, Mr. Greenhow. Friends aren't at the top of my list," said Asher. "Well, I should head back home."

"You have a nice beagle, Mr. Beutel," said Curtis.

"Thank you," said Asher, parting ways with his psychiatrist for the evening.


	5. 3: Transactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two sections of this chapter coincide with the episode "Price of Gold", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". The third Middle-earth flashback will have some elements from the Snow White fairytale.

Middle-earth – Flashback

Sam looked out the window. A solemn look crossed his face. It had been a week or so since Frodo left with Rumplestiltskin from Middle-earth. So far, there hadn't been any news of Frodo or his return from the realm where he was sent. Merry interrupted his stance, bringing him back to reality.

"Still no word from Frodo," said Merry. "I'm sure he'll return."

"That's what worries me, Mr. Merry. He's been gone for a week now. I thought he would send a reply, or return by now," said Sam. An idea popped into his thoughts. "I've got to go after him."

"And where do you suggest we start? Frodo could be anywhere," said Merry.

"Then I'll talk to Strider. See what he says," said Sam. He headed back to the throne room before Merry could say something. As a man parted ways with Elessar, Sam asked, "King Elessar, sir, I wondered if you heard news of Frodo."

"Alas, my friends, I haven't heard anything. After the deal Frodo agreed to, he left with that man named… Rumplestiltskin," said Aragorn, more known then as Elessar.

"Ah, I worry about him. Mr. Frodo will need us," said Sam.

"I am sorry, Sam, that I am not of much use. If you knew where Frodo is, that would do us a great service," said Aragorn.

"That's true," said Sam, thinking. "I'll ask around and see if anyone knows his whereabouts."

"Good idea, Sam," said Aragorn, as he let the next group speak to him.

o-o-o

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

The Evil Queen continued her pacing. She stopped the second Rumplestiltskin appeared in a purple mist. Her mood was not good.

"Where were you?" asked the Evil Queen.

"I was only traveling to the land where you sent me," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I had hoped we would travel to that land together," said the Evil Queen.

"Yes, deary, but things changed. I did bring someone from that land – Middle-earth was it," said Rumplestiltskin.

"You imp. The least you could have done was-"

"Yes, and I'm sure you expected some favors. Fear _not_ for not everything is lost," said Rumplestiltskin. "This young Halfling may prove useful to your cause. He already gave me what I wanted. If you want to play with him, go right ahead. I won't stop you." He vanished in seconds.

Turning to one of the magic mirrors, the Evil Queen said, "Show me this Halfling Rumplestiltskin brought from Middle-earth." Her mirror revealed a hobbit with curly brown hair and bright eyes. He appeared to be running through the forest. She called one of her guards. "Get my carriage ready. We're going to meet this Halfling."

"Yes, your majesty," said the black knight, following the Evil Queen.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

While collecting his groceries, Curtis Greenhow caught a glimpse of a woman with blonde hair. Curtis, realizing who it is, stayed by the bread section of the grocery store. After finding all that he needed, Curtis approached the counter. The same woman, who Curtis caught the name tag pinned to her buttoned shirt, charged Curtis for the groceries.

"Will you need anything else?" asked the woman.

"No thank you, Miss Willow," said Curtis, choking on his words.

Once Curtis paid Samantha Willow, Samantha told him, kindly, "Have a good day, Mister Greenhow."

"Same to you," said Curtis, grabbing the bag filled with groceries. As he left the store, Curtis made a regretful face.

o-o-o

Leaving his apartment, Number 2, Asher approached the door to apartment Number 3 and knocked. The door opened to reveal Mary Margaret. She appeared surprised to see him. Asher handed to Mary Margaret a twenty-dollar bill.

"Here's the money I owed you," said Asher, politely.

Taking the money, Mary Margaret said, "Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"Why not," said Asher, entering the apartment. Seeing Emma unpacking, Asher spoke, "So, you decided to stay… for Henry, I mean."

Peering up, Emma said, "It looks that way."

Seeing only a few boxes, Asher asked, "Is that all your stuff?" He turned as he heard a voice, only to reveal Mr. Gold. A tense silence followed, which Asher broke with his words, "I should leave… now." Facing Mr. Gold directly, Asher told him, "Whatever you have to say to her, you can…"

"I wasn't going to talk to you, Asher. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to discuss which doesn't involve our business," said Mr. Gold.

"This isn't over," said Asher. He turned to Emma and Mary Margaret, telling them kindly, "I'll see you two later. Mary Margaret, I'll see you at the schoolhouse."

"You're not leaving now, are you?" asked Mary Margaret, confused.

Asher didn't answer as he left the apartment. After Asher's leave, Emma asked Mr. Gold, "What business do you have with Mister Beutel?"

"That's my business. Unfortunately, I'm in need to speak with you about someone…" Mr. Gold told Emma about Ashley Boyd, who snuck into his shop to find a contract.

o-o-o

When Henry entered Mary Margaret's apartment, he heard Emma ask, "Out of curiosity, kid, who is Asher Beutel in your book?"

"Frodo Baggins. It should have been obvious, due to his politeness. Also, his right middle finger is a stump. Ask him about it and you'll see that he doesn't remember how he ended up with it," said Henry.

"Who is Frodo Baggins?" asked Emma, confused.

"I thought you knew, or read about him," said Henry. "The other book he came from was _The Lord of the Rings_."

"A book that I did not read. I did watch the movies," said Emma, admitting. She grabbed a few clothes from one of her boxes.

"Well, he and the Fellowship of the Ring somehow ended up in the Enchanted Forest," said Henry. "That's why their story is in the book. There's more to their tale."

"And one of the shrinks is…"

"Samwise Gamgee: he's Frodo's best friend. I know from his speech impediment, since he addresses everyone formally," explained Henry. "Due to the curse, Asher and Curtis don't remember they were friends. The whole point now to breaking that part of the curse is getting them together. The Fellowship is here, and apparently so is Sam's love interest."

"And once this… Fellowship reunites, they'll break the curse that's trapping them here," said Emma, even more confused.

"That's what we're hoping," said Henry.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

After saying his farewells to the woodcutter and his children, Frodo stepped inside a carriage. The carriage brought him to a quaint village. After paying the driver, Frodo left the carriage and explored the village. He asked around about a portal to take him back home, but none would respond to his request. He nearly gave up hope when he saw a flash of light enter a wooded area. Frodo ran into the forest, where he spotted Sam lying on his back.

Helping his friend from the ground, Frodo asked, "Sam, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. After I saw that light on the citadel landing, I knew somehow I would have to cross it. But now you're safe and we can go home," said Sam. He noticed Frodo gave no response. "Come on Master Frodo. We need to return home, to Middle-earth."

Frodo nodded in reply. Before the two hobbits left, they heard a feminine voice cry, "Leaving so soon? I was hoping you would stay for a spell."

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

"I'm Queen Regina. You two hobbits look like you came from a faraway land," said the queen.

"That we did, but now we need to return home. Come on Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"Wait!" halted the queen. "Before you leave, I have something to give you. Something precious." She pulled out a mirror, handing it to Frodo. "Look in this mirror and you will see your deepest desires unfold."

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam, cautious.

"Anything I desire?" asked Frodo, cautious towards the queen.

"That's right," said the queen.

"At what cost?" asked Frodo, as he took the mirror.

"Oh, call it a free bargain," said the queen. "Enjoy." She returned to the village soon after.

"Mr. Frodo, you should've known better than to take that mirror," said Sam.

Frodo did not pay attention as he watched the mirror. The images that appeared were a wife and children, his children. Other images that crossed the mirror were the Shire, the Fellowship, and Bilbo. Frodo dropped the mirror as Sam dragged him towards the bright light. The two hobbits left in plain sight. When Queen Regina returned, she picked up the mirror, chuckling freely.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Out from the bright light rushed Sam, dragging Frodo alongside him. Frodo looked surprised to see they were on the seventh level, where the citadel of Minas Tirith resided.

"We're back, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"Frodo!" cried Pippin, rushing up to his cousin.

Merry followed afterwards, embracing Frodo at the same time as Pippin. "We're relieved your back – Pippin maybe more than me."

"Is that so?" asked Frodo.

"Are you all right, cousin?" asked Merry, worried.

"I'm fine," said Frodo, unable to hide his solemn expression.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Stopping at the bank, Asher checked with one of the tellers about incoming cash. The teller he spoke to had a beard and short grayish-dark hair. He was a portly man with a serious yet charming look about him. The man, Asher knew from the times he'd been to the bank, was Orville Lusk.

"Here's the amount in your account," said Orville, chipper that day.

"Thanks Ori," said Asher.

"Anytime Asher." Before Asher left, Orville told him, "Oh, and I noticed at the Rabbit Hole bar, one of the women spoke about you."

"I don't really have time for women, Orville," said Asher. "Thank you again."

"Oh, and how's Phillip Irving? I've been meaning to speak with him," said Orville, stopping Asher in his tracks.

"Phillip's all right. He's a gym teacher, remember? I don't think he realizes how busy he is," said Asher.

"I'll have a word with him after I get out of work, if that's all right," said Orville.

Asher looked stunned. "Sure, I'll let him know. I should go now." Asher left the bank, before Orville could stop him.

Stepping back inside his car, Asher drove to Granny's Diner. To his surprise, Asher found a man with wavy brown hair speaking with an elderly man. He knew the man with the wavy brown hair as Phillip Irving, the gym teacher, and the elderly man as Michael De Witte, the history teacher. Deciding to take his chances, Asher approached Phillip. Once Phillip ended his pleasant conversation with Michael, he turned his attention to Asher.

"Asher Beutel, up and about are we? You're a sight for sore eyes," said Phillip.

"Enough of the flattery. Orville's looking for you," said Asher.

"I thought Ori was still at work," said Phillip, confused now.

"He is, but he said something about having a word with you," said Asher.

"If he's asking me for another round of drinks at the Rabbit Hole bar, I'm afraid I'll have to decline again. Last time we went, I couldn't get Ori to stop drinking, to stop challenging me for another round," exclaimed Phillip.

"Well, don't shoot the messenger. That's only what he told me," said Asher.

"Yes, well thank you Asher. Oh, Michael's been meaning to have a word with you," said Phillip.

"How's Hadrian?" asked Asher, curious.

"Haven't seen him in a while. He should be… oh, there he is," said Phillip, leaving Asher's side to talk to a man with short blondish-brown hair.

Leaving Phillip alone with the man named Hadrian Basile, Asher approached Michael. From the look on his face, Michael seemed to Asher to be in a good mood. Asher invited Michael over to a booth, where the two ordered some food.

"So, how have you been, Michael?" asked Asher, curious.

"Asher, we've spoken at the Schoolhouse, last I checked," said Michael.

"That's right. Anything new you've meddled?" asked Asher.

"Asher, I'm not a meddlesome man. I heard you went to see Doctor Greenhow," said Michael.

"Yes, I did," said Asher. He noticed Ruby pass him a glass of water.

"So, you've decided to seek some help," said Michael.

"I don't see you doing the same," said Asher.

"Asher, I'm not the one in need of help," said Michael. "You're a fine young man. You should be exploring the world, seeing things you've only imagined."

"Now you are meddling in someone's life," said Asher.

Michael spoke, serious, "Don't take this the wrong way, but Emma Swan, the woman who recently moved to Storybrooke, she's something of an outsider of this town."

"I've noticed," said Asher.

"Well, go find out why she's here. Do your own investigation," said Michael.

"Michael, she's here for her kid, Henry," said Asher.

"The Mayor's son? Oh, well, I wish her luck," said Michael.

Asher took a drink of water.

"But I would suggest looking into this Emma Swan a bit more. Who knows? She may help you find what you seek," said Michael.

"You know, you do speak in riddles," said Asher.

"Just doing what I can," said Michael, as his and Asher's food arrived.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

A week had passed since Frodo's return to the White City. As Sam entered his master's room, he noticed Frodo staring out from the balcony. Sam soon joined him, taking his place on the stone railing.

"Are you all right, Frodo?" asked Sam.

"I'm just thinking," said Frodo. "I wonder if I should return to the Enchanted Forest."

"You don't mean that, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "Surely you don't."

"I can't stop thinking about it. Ever since I looked into that mirror…"

"I warned you not to take it from that queen. You didn't listen to me," said Sam.

Frodo turned his gaze to Sam, "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right, Mr. Frodo. That mirror was nothing but trouble." Sam then changed the subject. "Come on, Frodo. Supper is nearly ready." He dragged Frodo out of the room.

o-o-o

In the throne room, as he ate his meal Frodo noticed his friends talking amongst themselves. Legolas and Gimli appeared to be having a delightful conversation with King Elessar. Only Gandalf and Sam noticed something was bothering Frodo. Frodo, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the mirror the Queen had given him to look at. Was there a possibility he could have a wife and children? The very thought seemed far-fetched in his eyes, since he had suffered through so much. How could any woman or hobbit lass love him, given everything he went through?

"Mr. Frodo, are you all right?" asked Sam.

"Yes, is something the matter Frodo?" asked Gandalf, intervening.

When Frodo's thoughts returned to the present, he continued to eat his meal in silence.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Asher walked down the street, he noticed Emma Swan's yellow slug bug car speed off from the hospital. He briefly caught a glimpse of Henry in the car, which confused him. He thought about taking Michael's advice and seeing Emma about his whereabouts for the pendant. He knew asking was risky, yet he didn't know what to do.

"Maybe it is better that I wait," said Asher to himself.

Asher continued walking down the street to the bread shop. Inside the bread shop, Asher was caught off guard by Donovan, who was wearing a baker's apron. Donovan approached the desk with cheerful eyes.

"What will it be today, Asher?" asked Donovan.

Asher replied, "How about some whole wheat bread and raison bread."

"I'll get those right up," said Donovan. As he readied the loaves of bread, Donovan asked, "Did you hear about Hadrian?"

"No. Why? What's happened?" asked Asher, confused.

"He's preparing for another survival lesson. Those of us who want to learn how to survive outdoors are supposed to speak with him," said Donovan. "I think it sounds fascinating."

After paying for the bread, Asher said, "Sounds fascinating."

"You should try it sometime. It would be good for you," said Donovan.

"I'm a loner. I can't be taking survival training. Thank you for the bread." Asher left the bread shop in a hurry.

"Well I'll be," said Donovan, amazed at Asher's quick reaction.

o-o-o

Returning to his apartment later that day, Asher was greeted by Shiloh, who wagged his tail in delight. Asher petted Shiloh until the dog couldn't stand it anymore. He told the beagle:

"Survival training. I don't think I could stand it," said Asher. However, something inside him was telling him to try out Hadrian's survival lessons. He shook the thought off, before heading into the kitchen, where he washed his hands and prepared dinner.


	6. 4: Finding the Pendant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that started it all for this series.
> 
> The events in this chapter coincide between the episodes "The Price of Gold" and "That Still Small Voice", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That Saturday morning, Asher visited Apartment Number 3. He knocked on the door twice, before it opened to reveal Mary Margaret. She invited Asher inside the apartment, where she was having breakfast with Emma. Asher approached Emma then and there.

"Asher, what can I do for you?" asked Emma.

"You remember that confrontation I had with Mr. Gold?" asked Asher. He saw Emma nod. Pulling out a picture from his pants' pocket, Asher continued, "Turns out Mr. Gold has something that's mine. Five years ago I tracked the pendant down." He showed the picture to Emma. The picture showed a pendant on a silver chain. "The pendant's at Mr. Gold's pawnshop, in a grey strong box."

"Can't you get the strong box from Mr. Gold?" asked Emma.

"I've tried that already. He won't hand it over," said Asher.

"I think that's why he came to you, Emma," said Mary Margaret.

"I'll look into it," said Emma.

Asher sighed in relief. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He added, before he left the apartment, "Oh, and you can keep the photo, at least for a while. You may need it when you confront Mr. Gold."

"Thanks Asher," said Emma.

o-o-o

At the pawnshop, Emma showed Mr. Gold the photo of the pendant. Mr. Gold merely told her:

"Well I must say, Miss Swan, your friend Mister Beutel has run into another conundrum. I had hoped he wouldn't involve you," said Mr. Gold.

"Asher looked determined to find this pendant. Do you know where it is?" asked Emma. "He said you had it."

"Well I'll tell you Miss Swan, I don't know of any pendant," said Mr. Gold, truthfully. "I do know of a strong box that Asher Beutel seems to want so badly. Last time I had that strong box, I hid it in the woods. He'll never find it."

"Where did you bury the strong box?" asked Emma.

"Why the desperation for something so insignificant?" asked Mr. Gold, tiring of the conversation. "People like Mister Beutel just don't know when to give up on something as priceless as a pendant on a silver chain." He handed the photo back to Emma. "Try again."

Emma left Mr. Gold's pawnshop without another word.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

Frodo continued to stare aimlessly at his surroundings. It had been a month since Aragorn's coronation, yet Frodo's thoughts still reeled at the mirror Queen Regina had given him. He was found by Sam, who noticed he was out on the balcony of his room. Sam approached his master with wary eyes.

"Mr. Frodo, are you sure you're all right? You seem lost," said Sam, noticing right away.

"Sam, I was just thinking about the mirror. Maybe I should return to the Enchanted Forest and retrieve it…"

"No!" said Sam, serious. "Mr. Frodo, you know better than to go looking for magical objects." He added, "I know there was something not right about that mirror, even during the moment the queen gave it to you. How can you want to go back and find something that's not worth looking into?"

Frodo knew the conversation was going nowhere. "Maybe you're right, Sam."

"Master Frodo, you know I'm right," said Sam, concerned. "Don't do anything reckless."

Frodo stared out the balcony, not looking when Sam left the room. "Right, don't do anything… reckless. Sure." He thought for a moment, but then reconsidered. As he turned away from the balcony, Frodo muttered to himself, "I can't stand this any longer."

o-o-o

Returning to the citadel, Frodo walked across the bastion. He cried, hoping that no one heard him, "Rumplestiltskin, are you there?" He murmured, "Is anyone there?"

Frodo turned in shock upon hearing a familiar, masculine voice, "Looking for me, deary?" Rumplestiltskin asked further, "Hoping to make another bargain?"

"I was hoping you could take me back to the Enchanted Forest," said Frodo.

"Oh, you see that, deary, I cannot do. You see, we haven't struck a deal. Travel between worlds isn't easy. It takes a lot of effort," said Rumplestiltskin.

"But you came here, to this world," said Frodo.

"Sorry deary. Unless you have something to offer me, I cannot help you." Before Frodo could say two words, Rumplestiltskin said as he vanished, "I wish you all the luck, deary."

After Rumplestiltskin evaporated in a puff of purple smoke, Frodo asked himself, "Now, what do I do?" Finding he was defeated, Frodo slunk back to his room.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher drove into the parking lot. After stepping out from his car, he made his way to Granny's Diner. Inside the diner, Asher found Hadrian Basile, who was having a conversation with Phillip Irving at the booth. Asher approached Hadrian moments after the man finished his conversation with Phillip. Once Phillip left the booth, Hadrian turned his attention to Asher.

"Asher, may I help you?" asked Hadrian.

"You know the survival training you're teaching?" Asher saw Hadrian nod. "I wonder if I can sign up."

Hadrian said, "Sure." He pulled out a sign-up sheet and a pen. "Return this paper to me when you're done."

As Asher filled out the sign-up sheet, the door to the diner opened. Emma entered the diner, finding Asher sitting at the booth. Emma approached Asher, knowing she should tell him the truth.

"Hey Asher, I spoke with Mr. Gold. He knows where to find your strong box," said Emma.

Asher looked up. "Did he tell you where he put it?"

"He said it's in the woods somewhere," said Emma.

Asher thought for a moment. "I'll come to the pawnshop with you, as soon as I finish this." He returned his gaze to the sheet, which he continued filling out.

o-o-o

Inside the pawnshop, Asher and Emma met with Mr. Gold. He appeared not in the mood to have the conversation he feared he would encounter.

"As I told you Mister Beutel, our business is our own. I don't think it was necessary to invite Miss Swan," said Mr. Gold.

Asher said, in a serious tone, "You know where that pendant is. It was in the strong box. As I recall…"

"But do you remember how the strong box ended up in my possession? No, you don't. In all fairness, I say you're out of luck," said Mr. Gold.

"I was only trying to help Asher," said Emma.

"And there we come to a dead end. I cannot help you," said Mr. Gold.

"What if we made a deal, Mr. Gold? Surely you cannot pass that up," said Asher, testing him.

"If I find you this strong box, you leave my sight," said Mr. Gold.

"Unless I owe you a favor," said Asher, finishing the sentence.

"You see, I already owe Miss Swan a favor. With you, Mister Beutel, there isn't one," said Mr. Gold. "We make this deal now, you promise to leave me alone."

"Until I need your help again," said Asher.

"How could you need my help?" asked Mr. Gold, testy.

"Something tells me it's going to happen. Do we have a deal?" asked Asher, extending his hand.

Mr. Gold shook his hand. He said, "Fair enough."

"Do you know where that strong box is?" asked Emma, determined to finish the search.

"As I said, it's in the woods. I remember where I buried it, too," said Mr. Gold.

"All right," said Asher. "Let's get this over with."

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Queen Regina stared at the mirror with a convincing gaze. She wasn't surprised when Rumplestiltskin appeared inside her chamber.

"You've returned? What news have you brought?" asked Regina.

"I've returned from Middle-earth. The Halfling spoke of you and your mirror. He seemed desperate to return to this realm, to find you," explained Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, isn't that a surprising turn of events. Of course, I knew he would seek me. After all, the mirror you gave me was enchanted. However did you come across it," said Regina, curious.

"I'm a man of many trades. Finding that mirror wasn't easy, deary. But never mind how I got the mirror. What I'm asking is: what will you do now that the Halfling searches for you?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Regina forced a smile. "Invite him to my castle, of course." She watched Rumplestiltskin vanish. Finding a soldier, Regina told him, "Ready my carriage."

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Another month passed. Aragorn's marriage to the Lady Arwen spread throughout Middle-earth. Frodo missed his home, the Shire. Arwen gave to Frodo her pendant, a white gem like a star on a silver chain, but more than that she gave Frodo a chance to sail to the Undying Lands in her place. The next day, as Frodo prepared his things for the journey back, Frodo caught a glimpse of something or someone outside his room. Leaving his room, Frodo recognized the figure standing before a wall.

"This city certainly is impressive," said the feminine figure.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked Frodo.

The figure laughed. "Silly Halfling. Don't you remember me? I'm Queen Regina."

"I remember you, but you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" asked Frodo. "Do you have the mirror?"

The queen looked away. "First things first, Halfling: do you wish to return to the Enchanted Forest? This is a one-time offer."

"My name is Frodo Baggins." He hesitated. "Yes, I wish to return to the Enchanted Forest. I was hoping you had the mirror on you."

"And so I do. We should leave now," said the queen. "Are you ready?"

Frodo nodded.

o-o-o

Sam approached Frodo's room. "Mr. Frodo, Aragorn's been asking for you. We should… Mr. Frodo?" He searched the room, but found no sign of Frodo. "Oh no. Not again." He left the room in a mad rush. In spite of his efforts to have a search party, Sam knew only one thing: Frodo had gone missing, or was back in the Enchanted Forest. Sam didn't know which, but he realized they were one in the same.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

While traversing in the woods, Emma caught up to Asher. Mr. Gold stayed well ahead of the two. Emma got Asher's attention straight away.

"How did you end up giving the pendant to Mr. Gold?" asked Emma, curious.

Asher gave a blank stare. "I honestly don't know. All I remember is giving the strong box to Mr. Gold, telling him to leave it in safe keeping for me. When I went back to the pawnshop, hoping to retrieve the strong box, Mr. Gold wouldn't let me have it. I don't know why he would keep such a trinket, but he did. And now we know the fate of the strong box."

"Keep up," called Mr. Gold. "We're almost there."

"Yes we are," said Asher.

Emma asked, confused, "Wait, how do you know we're close?"

Asher answered, curious himself, "I can sense it, somehow."

Mr. Gold stopped at a spot next to a grove. He handed Asher the shovel. "You'll find the strong box here. I buried it as soon as I could. I couldn't risk anyone else finding it."

"So you buried it all the way out here?" asked Asher, as he shoveled.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with it? I hadn't realized how desperate you were to search for the strong box, Mister Beutel," said Mr. Gold, stunned.

"Well, I was and still am," said Asher. He stopped digging the moment he hit something hard. Reaching into the hole, Asher brushed off what appeared to be a grey strong box. "This is it." He, with help from Emma, pulled out the strong box. Emma let Asher take the box. Turning to Mr. Gold, Asher said, "Thank you."

"Don't expect any favors anytime soon, Mister Beutel. Just because you now have what you're looking for, doesn't give us a chance to suddenly become friends," said Mr. Gold.

"Believe me, when I need your help you shouldn't be able to refuse what I ask," said Asher.

"We'll see," said Mr. Gold. He departed from the two, trudging his way back through the forest.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At Queen Regina's castle, the queen entered her chamber. Frodo followed, moments after the soldiers left him and the queen alone. Frodo stared at the mirror again, surprised to see a wife and children in it. The mirror showed him a happy life, something he wished he had more of.

The queen spoke to Frodo, "Do you know why you're so attached to that mirror? You desire something, you long to have something that isn't in your grasp. Tell me what that is."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Frodo.

"That is a good question, deary. Nice pendant," said Rumplestiltskin, appearing in the chamber.

"Our business is done with, Rumplestiltskin," said the queen, in fury.

"Yes, for now. My business has to do with the Halfling here," said Rumplestiltskin.

"What do you want?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Oh, just the pendant you're wearing," said Rumplestiltskin.

"No. It was a gift. I'd rather keep it, as it gives me hope," said Frodo, clutching Arwen's pendant.

"Yes, but there are other ways for you to find hope, isn't there?" asked Rumplestiltskin. "Better yet, why don't you put it in this box?" In a flash of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin now had in his hands a golden jewelry box. "That way, it will be locked up and kept safe."

"Will I get the pendant back?" asked Frodo, wary.

"Oh, you might or you might not. You can have it back, after you ask me to assist you with something in the future. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Frodo took off the pendant. He placed it inside the box. Rumplestiltskin closed the box and locked it with a key. He handed the key to Frodo. "You can keep this key. You might need it for a rainy day." He vanished into a puff of purple smoke, taking the box with him.

Frodo stared at the key for a moment, before putting the key in his breeches' pocket. The queen turned to Frodo and asked again, "What did you see in the mirror?"

"A wife and children. They were my wife and children," said Frodo. He sighed, longingly. "If only that were true… but I guess I'll never know."

"Well, you can stay here if you want. I won't bite," said the queen.

"Thank you, but now that I have the mirror… I'd like to return home," said Frodo.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to stay here, in my castle," said the queen.

Frodo shook his head. "No, I'd rather be home."

The queen sneered, "Very well. I'll send you home. You'll just have to find you way back." In one instant, the queen sent a puff of purple smoke at Frodo, making him vanish in the blink of an eye.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside his apartment, Asher took the strong box over to a wooden table. Grabbing a key from his bedroom, Asher tried it on the lock. The key fit, allowing Asher to open the lock. Taking the lock off from the strong box, Asher opened the box to find a white gem pendant that was like a star. The pendant rested on a silver chain. Asher sighed in relief knowing this was what he was looking for.

The beagle, Shiloh, barked at Asher, wagging his tail happily. Asher turned to the beagle in delight, "We'll go for a walk soon." Asher put the pendant around his neck, before he grabbed the leash and walked Shiloh out of his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any further confusion is made, here is the current list of characters and their Storybrooke counterparts, so far in this story:
> 
> Frodo Baggins – Asher Beutel  
> Samwise "Sam" Gamgee – Curtis "Kurt" Greenhow  
> Rosie Cotton – Samantha Willow  
> Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck – Donovan "Donny" Masters  
> Peregrin "Pippin" Took – Edric "Edwin" Tuck  
> Gandalf the White – Michael De Witte  
> Aragorn – Hadrian Basile  
> Legolas Thranduilion – Phillip Irving  
> Gimli – Orville "Ori" Lusk


	7. 5: Reprimands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "The Shepard", "Snow Falls" and beginning of "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

A week passed in Storybrooke. At the Nolans' white two-story house, a welcome home party was held for David coming out of the coma. The townsfolk were present inside the house, waiting for Katherine to arrive with David. Inside, David was greeted by the townsfolk, including Dr. Whale. Emma and Henry were there as well. As David greeted the people who came to the party, Asher decided to make his presence known.

"David, I'm Asher Beutel. I work at the Schoolhouse as a janitor," said Asher, shaking David's hand.

"You wouldn't know where Mary Margaret is?" asked David, curious.

Asher shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her."

David said last, "Well, it was nice meeting you." He approached Emma and Henry, who were sitting out in the entrance hall.

"Same to you," said Asher. As he made his way towards Curtis, he found himself blocked by Regina, who had just left the kitchen.

Regina asked, promptly, "What are you doing, Mister Beutel?"

"I was just…"

"Listen: if you think helping Doctor Greenhow find a lover is going to suddenly change things around here, guess again. Don't interfere in his life. In fact, don't ever interfere in people's lives again or I will do the same to yours," exclaimed Regina, sharply. "You enjoy the evening." She walked away from him.

Unable to face Curtis, Asher walked into the entrance hall. There, he found Emma and Henry, who were talking amongst themselves. As he approached the two, Asher noticed relief come across Emma and Henry's faces. "Emma, Henry, enjoying the party?"

"From the looks of things," said Emma.

Henry asked Asher, "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

Asher turned to Emma, "Emma, can I talk with your son? It'll just be a few minutes."

"Sure. I should go look for the punch bowl," said Emma, leaving the entrance hall.

Asher sat down with Henry. He asked, "Henry, when you told me to go see Curtis Greenhow, I thought you were joking. Now, I'm stuck in therapy."

"Is that a bad thing? You need people to talk to, Asher," said Henry, confused.

"Yes, but then you said that I was Frodo Baggins, a character in your storybook. It's difficult for me to comprehend," said Asher, feeling confused himself.

"Why?" asked Henry, confused and curious.

"How can I be a character in your storybook? Frodo Baggins was what? He's a hobbit, he's brave, and goes to such lengths to journey with friends. None of those sound like me," said Asher, admitting freely.

"Yes, those are all true. But Frodo was more than that. He spent some time alone after his parents died, until he was adopted by his cousin. He's what you would call a loner," said Henry.

"That sounds something like me," said Asher.

Henry whispered. "Just don't let my mom, the mayor, get to you. You'll find friends." He left Asher alone as he approached Emma.

Deciding he was done with the party, Asher said his farewell to Katherine. As he walked out of the Nolans' house, Asher realized that David had left his own party.

o-o-o

The next day, Asher went to see Curtis Greenhow, the psychiatrist, for his appointment. Asher spoke of many things during his appointment, but more importantly he spoke of what Regina told him at the party the other night.

"Regina told me I shouldn't speak to you… or at least get involved in your life," said Asher.

"Oh. Why do you think she said that, Asher?" asked Curtis.

"I'm not sure. She seemed determined to keep us apart," said Asher.

"And why do you think that?" asked Curtis.

"Well… it does seem farfetched for her to suddenly decide this," said Asher.

Curtis told him, "Well, I'll have a word with Miss Mills. As for what occurs between us here stays in this room."

"Thank you," said Asher.

"Shall we meet again in two weeks?" asked Curtis.

"Sure," said Asher. He asked, "But Curtis… why does it have to be strictly business between us?"

Curtis hesitated. "I'm not sure. It just is. Will that be all, Mister Beutel?"

Taking the card, Asher said, "For now. I'll see you again in two weeks." He left Curtis' office, closing the door after him.

As soon as Asher left the building, Curtis called Regina's office. He heard the phone click on the other side. Curtis spoke into the receiver, "Miss Mills, Asher was here. Yes, he told me about you speaking to him at the party. What should I do?"

He could hear Regina on the other end, tell him, "Do what you have to. Keep your business with Mister Beutel strictly that. Fail to do so and you may find yourself in a worse situation."

Curtis said, "Why can't Mister Beutel and I…"

"Don't start, Doctor Greenhow. Do your job, or I will fire you." Curtis heard Regina hang up on the phone.

Curtis hung up the phone on his end. He twiddled his fingers. "What am I to do now?"

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Out from the puff of the purple smoke, Frodo landed inside a forest. He wasn't sure if he was still in the Enchanted Forest. Finding a dirt trail, Frodo followed it until he came to the edge of the woods. He fled back to the forest as a carriage sped by with four soldiers, wearing black, riding alongside it. The carriage didn't stop, but for a moment one of the soldiers did. He scanned the area. After finishing his search, the soldier rode off. Once the coast was clear, Frodo charged across the dirt road and into the forest. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Resting his hands on his knees, Frodo stopped and recovered his breath. As he did, someone wearing a green cloak and brown fur as a vest stopped in front of him. Frodo looked up to see it was a woman with pale skin and black hair.

"Why are you running? Let me guess: you ran from the queen," said the woman.

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Frodo, out of breath.

"Snow White," said the woman in introduction. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you. I think I can manage on my own, I hope," said Frodo, standing up.

Snow White shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Having second thoughts, Frodo followed Snow White through the forest. "I suppose I do need a guide. I didn't come from this realm."

"Ah, so you're from another land," said Snow. "How is it?"

"How's what?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Your land, of course," said Snow, finishing her question.

"Well, my land has Elves, Dwarves, Men, Hobbits like me, Wizards, talking animals, and trees that move and talk. I don't know what this land has," said Frodo.

"Have you ever met a troll?" asked Snow. "I was just about to give them these jewels in exchange for money." She showed Frodo the purse filled with jewels and a ring with a green gem in the center. "I'm on my way now, if you want to join me."

"Sure, but the only time I've met a troll, one narrowly killed me," said Frodo. He remembered his mithril shirt, but also remembered that he wasn't wearing it or his sword.

"Well, keep up. The troll bridge isn't far from here," said Snow.

After a couple more paces, Frodo and Snow made it to a damaged stone bridge. Snow took out a set of gold coins and placed them on the stone railing. Seconds passed before trolls jumped onto the bridge, surrounding the two. These trolls were different than Frodo was used to, close to the size of humans, yet they had the appearance of a troll.

"What do you bring us, traveler?" asked one of the trolls.

"I'm just here to give you some jewels. In return, I'd like some money," said Snow, aloud.

"You'll like it enough. Who is this?" asked the same troll, pointing his sword at Frodo.

"He's no one. Just someone I met on the road," said Snow. "Do we have a bargain?"

The same troll took the purse, giving Snow in return the amount of money she asked. The trolls thanked Snow for their business before departing with their loot. Frodo caught up to Snow, glad to be away from the bridge.

"My name is Frodo, by the way, Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Frodo," said Snow.

"Same to you," said Frodo, grinning.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Coming out from the bread shop, Asher ate his donut in silence. As he walked down the street, he noticed Curtis heading inside the grocery store. Finishing his small meal, Asher went inside the grocery store. It was there Asher surprised Curtis.

"Mister Beutel, what are you doing here?" asked Curtis, stunned.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Asher. "So, you like Samantha Willow?"

"That isn't your business, Mister Beutel," said Curtis.

"You can call me Asher, if you'd like. Did Regina get to you, too?" asked Asher.

"Why do you ask?" asked Curtis, timid.

"Because she told me I shouldn't interfere in peoples' lives, if I remember," said Asher.

"Maybe she's right," said Curtis, attempting to move past Asher but failing.

"Come on. It's Regina, we're talking about. You don't want her stepping all over you?" asked Asher. "Where's your courage gone?"

"Asher – Mister Beutel, this really isn't the best time for this," said Curtis, finally able to move past Asher.

"Just think about it. You're not one of Regina's lap dogs," said Asher. Realizing he said something he shouldn't, Asher left the grocery store in silence.

When Curtis got everything he needed, he approached the counter. Once again, Samantha Willow was there at the clerk. As Curtis paid for the groceries, he asked Samantha, "Hey, do you think I'm one of… Regina's lap dogs?"

Samantha shook her head. "You could be braver, though, in front of her."

"I was just asking," said Curtis.

"I know," said Samantha. "Is that everything?"

"Yes," said Curtis, slightly relieved. He left the store in a hurry.

o-o-o

Curtis found Asher the next morning at Granny's Diner. Before he approached Asher, Curtis was met by Regina, who seemed eager to separate Curtis from Asher.

"Doctor Greenhow, is there a problem?" asked Regina.

"Please let me through," said Curtis.

"Doctor Greenhow, you understand that Asher is only a patient, not a friend," said Regina.

"And who are you to determine who my friends are?" asked Curtis, fighting back. He stopped Regina before she could say two words. "You know, I've done some thinking. It occurs to me that you shouldn't need to bully me around on who I treat and who I find a friend. No, I won't back down on this. If you intend to do your worst, then I'll continue to fight to do my best. You may speak to Doctor Hopper all you want, but leave me alone to live my life and do my work. And you'll do the same to Asher. Is that understood?"

"I thought you were stubborn," said Regina.

"No, I'm being completely serious. Leave me and my patient alone or you'll face your own consequence. I'm going to keep treating Asher until he can be brave enough to stand on his own, and still gain friendships. As for you Regina, leave me to my work in my own way," said Curtis. He walked away from Regina, approaching Asher in seconds. He heard the door close, realizing that Regina had left the building.

Asher told Curtis, "Nice work. I knew you were brave enough to face her, Doctor Greenhow."

"You can call Curtis, or Kurt for short," said Curtis. "If Regina bothers you again, you tell me. I'll settle her straight."

"Thank you, Kurt," said Asher, grinning.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" asked Curtis, curious.

"I'm just going to walk my dog, as I normally do. Why? You interested in doing something?" asked Asher, curious.

"I was going to look at boats… look at them, not actually ride them. Then I was heading over to the floral shop to see how the plants are faring," said Curtis. "You can join me, if you want."

"I'm not that interested in plants, but looking at boats might be something," said Asher.

"Good," said Curtis. "Then I'll meet you at the docks on Tuesday afternoon. I'm sure Mister Tuck will be there."

"Let's hope so," said Asher, taking a sip of his coffee.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

"So, what did the queen do to you?" asked Frodo, as he followed Snow White through the forest.

"The queen is after me for many reasons. She blames me for ruining her happiness," said Snow. "Come on. We're close." Entering a large log, Snow told Frodo, "This is where I'm currently staying."

"It looks like a cave, in a log," said Frodo, observing the room.

"Well, don't get too comfortable. I'm heading out," said Snow, grabbing a bag full of objects.

"Then I'll join you," said Frodo.

As Frodo followed Snow, he stopped in front of the log's opening. He watched as Snow was careened in the air by a roped net. Coming out from behind a tree was a man who appeared as a prince. He wore a leather jacket and pants, while carrying on him a sword inside a sheath. The prince laughed at the sight of Snow White trapped in the net. Frodo became confused as the two talked, with Snow consistently calling the prince "Charming". Eventually, the two spoke about Frodo, getting the hobbit's attention right away.

"Who is your friend?" asked the prince.

"He's no one. Just someone I met on the road," said Snow, repeating her answer that she gave to the trolls.

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction. "I'm not from this land."

"An outsider, are you? It's not often I meet a thief and an outsider," said the prince, chuckling. Once his conversation was finished with Snow, the prince released her from the net.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Sam packed his things in a backpack. As he did, Merry and Pippin entered his room.

"Going somewhere?" asked Merry, getting Sam's attention right away.

"I'm going after Frodo. I know he followed that queen back to the Enchanted Forest," said Sam.

"Sam, you're not going alone," said Merry. "We'll find Frodo."

Pippin revealed an elvish sword and a mithril shirt. "Frodo forgot these."

Sam nodded. "We'll take them with us."

Merry nodded in agreement.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That Tuesday afternoon, Asher waited on the docks for fifteen minutes. As he stood by his car, Asher noticed another car pull into the driveway. As Curtis stepped out of the car, Asher joined him. Together, the two approached the shed. There, they saw Edric Tuck making his rounds. He looked in shock upon seeing Asher and Curtis.

"Asher Beutel and Doctor Greenhow, this is a surprise. What brings you here?" asked Edric.

"I came to look at some boats," said Curtis. "If you have any available…"

Edric nodded. "I do. They're right down here. This way; follow me." He led Asher and Curtis out of the warehouse. As he showed them each boat, he noticed Curtis' wary gaze. "You don't like boats, Curtis?"

"I'm not a very nautical man, Mister Tuck. I'll admit that flat out," said Curtis, admitting freely. "What's that?"

"That's an anchor. It's meant to stop the boat out at sea," said Edric, showing him a large metallic anchor.

"All these boats look fantastic," said Asher, excited.

"Are we ready to leave, Mister Beutel?" asked Curtis.

"Sure," said Asher.

Asher said his farewell to Edric, before joining Curtis back on the dock. He noticed Edric return to the warehouse. Returning to his car, Asher followed Curtis out of the driveway and back on the road. Arriving at the floral shop, Asher and Curtis stepped inside. The two were greeted by Moe French.

"What can I do for you, lads?" asked the florist.

Asher started, "We were just browsing…"

"Actually, I was hoping to look for some poppies. They're…" Curtis fired into a conversation with Moe French, surprising Asher.

Realizing Curtis didn't need him, Asher went outside the shop. Curtis followed him out. In shock, Curtis asked Asher, "You're leaving?"

"Well, you could handle yourself in there. I didn't know you liked plants so much," said Asher.

"I was just doing an errand in there, but it can wait. We don't have to stay here," said Curtis.

"No, you can go. Finish your errand," said Asher.

"What will you do?" asked Curtis, concerned.

"I…" Asher didn't answer. Instead, he got inside his car and sped off back to his apartment. Once there, Asher took his beagle Shiloh out for a walk. His mind reeled over the display he made at the floral shop. He wondered if he made the right decision.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Sam, Merry, and Pippin arrived in the Enchanted Forest, by means of a silver portal, they right away began their search for Frodo. Their search took them minutes. Finding Frodo, the hobbits rushed towards him and embraced him.

Merry asked Frodo, "What happened to you?"

"We were worried about you," said Sam.

"I'm all right." Frodo introduced his friends to the woman he was chatting with, "Sam, Merry, Pippin, this is Snow White. She's been helping me." He took the mithril shirt and the sword Sting off Pippin's hands. "Thank you."

"I haven't heard of you before, Miss Snow," said Sam, politely.

"Well, I haven't heard of you either," said Snow, casually. She turned to Frodo, "Shall we return?"

"Return where?" asked Merry, curious.

"We'll show you," said Frodo, following Snow White back to her log cave. He noticed Sam, Merry, and Pippin follow his lead.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In the evening, Asher entered Granny's Diner. Inside, Asher sat down in one of the booths. Ruby approached him, asking him for his order. Asher ordered a soft drink, right as Curtis entered the diner. Shortly after Ruby walked away from the booth, Curtis sat down across from Asher. Sheriff Graham continued to shoot darts at the target.

Asher asked Curtis, bewildered, "Curtis, what are you doing?"

Curtis took the menu. Surprised, he answered, "I'm going to order dinner." He asked, concerned, "Hey, you all right? I'm sorry for any misgivings made this afternoon."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine," said Asher.

"You see? You shouldn't push people away. It isn't very nice," said Curtis.

"I know that now. I'm sorry," said Asher.

"I forgive you," said Curtis.

Ruby returned with Asher's drink. After she got Curtis' drink order, Ruby walked away. Asher's attention fell to Graham, who shot another bulls-eye. As Emma left the diner, Graham shot a dart at the door, missing Emma by inches. Emma snapped before leaving the diner. Graham followed after Emma out the door. Asher's gaze returned to Curtis, who also didn't understand what was wrong.


	8. 6: Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide before and during the episode "True North", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

_X-X-X_

_Time passed in Storybrooke, Maine. Sheriff Graham was dead and Emma Swan became the new Sheriff of Storybrooke. Still, things continued to change in Storybrooke. Asher Beutel and Curtis Greenhow's friendship was forming. Donovan Masters and Edric Tuck soon learned of this friendship, deciding to intervene in any way they could. While these four men's lives were changing, others in Storybrooke also felt the change…_

_X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

One evening, the bank teller Orville Lusk stopped at the Rabbit Hole bar. He met the gym teacher of the Schoolhouse, Phillip Irving, who was sitting at a table, waiting for him to show up. Inside the bar, Phillip and Orville had a drinking contest. As the two ordered a fourth round of liquor, the survivalist instructor Hadrian Basile walked into the bar. He stopped at the bar table and sat down, as the crowd cheered Phillip and Orville on.

Hadrian asked the bartender, "I'll have a whiskey." He noticed the bartender pulled out a whiskey bottle. After the drink was passed to him, Hadrian watched Phillip and Orville as they had another round.

"That's a good drink," said Orville in a Scottish accent. "Give me another one."

"Ready to end this round and call it quits, Ori?" asked Phillip, his voice also in accent.

Orville shook his head. "I'm ready for another round. How about you?"

Phillip pulled out the money he owed Orville. "No, I'm done for the evening. I can't risk drinking too much. I'd rather recover than risk being seen drunk at the Schoolhouse tomorrow."

Orville shrugged. "Oh well." He called to the bartender. "Get me another round."

Phillip approached Hadrian. Sitting down at the bar table next to his friend, Phillip asked, "How are you today, Hadrian?"

"Same as always. My survival lessons continue to go well." Hadrian asked, "You?"

"I enjoyed another drinking contest with Orville. That man can drink," said Phillip. "What happened between you and Michael?"

"De Witte?" Hadrian saw Phillip nod in reply. "I don't know. He wanted to tell me something, and I refused. He seems different… odder than he normally is."

"He's old. That happens," said Phillip.

"I'm not sure if it's his age that has anything to do with it," said Hadrian.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, when I see him. Hopefully, he'll remember me," said Phillip.

Hadrian shook his head. "I don't think it's his memory either, Phillip."

"I'll ask him anyway. Hadrian, you need to lighten up," said Phillip, optimistic. "Okay? Whatever the case, I'll find out what's bothering Michael."

"Could you do that for me, Phillip?" asked Hadrian.

Phillip nodded. "You're my friend. Of course I'd do anything to help you out."

"Thank you," said Hadrian. He drank down the shot of whiskey.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

In the throne room, in the citadel at Minas Tirith, Aragorn asked one of the soldiers, "You're sure that's the last time you saw them?"

The soldier explained, "I was doing my rounds. They fled through a silvery light. I'm not sure what it was…"

Legolas interrupted. "It was a portal. My father's seen many in his lifetime. Tricky devices; one can't always tell where they'll take you… unless one knows how to use them and know their destination."

"So, the hobbits left us," said Gimli.

Aragorn said, as he approached Éomer, "Keep a lookout for them. They can't have just vanished."

"We don't know where they went," said Legolas.

Arwen said, joining in on the conversation, "I do. I overheard Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

"Lady Arwen. A pleasure to see you," said Legolas, bowing before her.

Aragorn approached his wife. "Do you know where they are, Arwen?"

"The hobbits, especially Frodo, kept going on about an enchanted forest. I don't know what it means… could they have traveled to another land?" asked Arwen.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Aragorn.

"If that's where they travelled," said Legolas.

"You're not suggesting we search an entire forest for them," said Gimli.

Aragorn told the soldier. "Tell the men to begin a search party. If they aren't in the city, then wait for my orders." He told his friends and his wife, "I do hope they return on their own."

"And in the likelihood the hobbits don't return?" asked Éomer, confused.

"Keep a sharp eye out. We may find our friends soon enough," said Aragorn.

"Mi lord, they're your friends. Not mine," said Éomer. He added, "My men are hoping to return to Rohan. If the hobbits don't come…"

"Knowing my friends, they will return," said Aragorn. "That is all I need to know." He returned to his throne. "We'll prepare the Host for the journey back. That should be enough to satisfy your request."

"Thank you, mi lord," said Éomer, bowing before him.

Aragorn muttered to himself, "Frodo, what did you get yourself into?"

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At lunch hour, Phillip tracked down Michael. Michael waited until the children were out of the classroom before speaking to Phillip.

"Phillip," said Michael. "You hear to talk about lunch?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," said Phillip.

"All right. What would you like to know?" asked Michael, folding his arms.

"You seem different. Hadrian's noticed, too," said Phillip.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, Phillip. There's no need to discuss anything with you," said Michael.

"On the contrary, I think we need to have this discussion here and now," said Phillip. "If there's anything you'd like to tell me…"

"Phillip, I told you. I'm fine," said Michael.

"You do seem different," said Phillip.

"Well, that's your opinion of me," said Michael, tense.

Mary Margaret knocked on the door. "Hey, if you two are coming for lunch…"

"We'll be right there, Mary Margaret," said Michael. He turned to Phillip, "We'll have this discussion another time."

"Why are you so tense?" asked Phillip.

"Why do you want to know my business?" asked Michael.

Asher entered the classroom with his trolley. He grabbed the garbage can, dumped the contents inside his larger garbage can, and returned it to its proper place.

Michael turned to Asher and said, "Asher, you don't think I'm different, do you?"

"A lot is changing in Storybrooke. I'm sure you've noticed, felt it," said Asher.

"Yes, I have." Michael turned to Phillip, "You're right. I am different, just like a tree budding its first flowers in the springtime."

"Well, you are speaking more in riddles," Asher admitted. He added, "I'm about to go to lunch, if anyone is willing to join me."

"Mary Margaret asked us first, Asher," said Phillip.

"No, it's fine. We can go with Asher, too," said Michael to Phillip.

"Great," said Asher. He left the room, taking the trolley with him.

"You see. Everything is going to turn up all right," said Michael.

Phillip nodded in agreement.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

"Mi lord, the hobbits have returned," said one of the soldiers, entering the throne room.

The four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, approached Aragorn's throne. They bowed before the Gondorian King. Aragorn stood up and walked towards the hobbits.

"My friends, I already told you, you need not bow before anyone," said Aragorn.

"We're dearly sorry. It's a force of habit," said Frodo.

"Still, you came back. I thought you would have left for sure," said Aragorn.

"We'll return home soon, Aragorn," admitted Pippin.

"Tell me about your journey," said Aragorn, seating himself at his throne.

Frodo, avoiding telling about the mirror the queen gave him, went into detail over his adventure. His three hobbit friends added details that Frodo forgotten. They told the king over dinner about their venture in the Enchanted Forest, and meeting Snow White. After dinner, Frodo returned to his room. As he looked into the mirror, seeing the same vision in it, Frodo heard Sam enter the room.

"Mr. Frodo, what are you doing?" asked Sam, concerned.

Frodo attempted to hide the mirror, but failed. Sam approached him. Grabbing the mirror from Frodo's hands, Sam tossed the mirror out the balcony. Before Frodo could run off, Sam grabbed him.

"Mr. Frodo, what do you think you'll gain by holding onto that mirror?" asked Sam.

Frodo fought to break free from Sam's grasp, but failed. "I have to find that mirror."

"No you don't. Do you honestly think that mirror will give you what you desire? You're addicted to it," said Sam.

Frodo, feeling sense knock into him, gave up. He noticed Sam release him. He asked his friend, "Why weren't you affected by it? You could have taken it, just like you did with the Ring."

"I told you, Frodo, I wasn't interested in the Ring. I'll admit it was tempting, but that's all it was. The Ring was evil, and that mirror wasn't any different," said Sam. "So, why wasn't I tempted this time? I don't have a strong desire to have something I can't have. That mirror was just giving you illusions, not truth."

Frodo stared out the balcony, unsure what to do with himself.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Entering the diner, Hadrian found Phillip talking to Michael and Asher.

Approaching Phillip, Hadrian asked him, "How is he? Michael?"

Phillip glanced at Michael, before returning his gaze to Hadrian. "He says there isn't anything wrong with him. Although, he did admit he felt different."

Hadrian returned his gaze to the front door. Entering the diner was a woman with dark hair, wearing a red dress. She approached the long, silver table. As she sat down, she noticed Hadrian's gaze on her. Ruby approached the woman, writing down her order.

Phillip spoke to Hadrian, "Why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

"What would I say to her?" asked Hadrian.

"Anything that comes to mind," said Phillip.

Hadrian heaved a sigh. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Phillip said last.

Hadrian approached the woman. As he sat down next to her, Hadrian asked her, "Hello. Might I ask for your name?"

"It's Teresa Shriver. I work at the floral shop," said Teresa. "Who are you, and what do you do?"

"I'm Hadrian Basile," said Hadrian in introduction. "I teach survival skills."

"Oh, so you're the one who teaches survival?" asked Teresa, enlightened. "Maybe you can teach me sometime."

Hadrian chuckled. "I might."

Hadrian pulled out another sign-up sheet and a pen. After Teresa signed up, Hadrian talked a little longer to her. Ruby passed to them their food, before leaving them alone. Phillip watched in surprise at Hadrian, shaking his head in understanding.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

At Rohan, Theoden's funeral took place. To Frodo's surprise, Merry wept before the dead king. After the funeral, a feast was held in the golden hall at Edoras. During the feast, a dove flew in from an open window. Frodo took the note that was on the dove's foot, moments before the dove flew off, back out the same window. Unfolding the parchment, Frodo read the letter to himself:

_Dear Frodo,_

_I'm staying at the seven dwarves' house. They send their condolences. I do hope you return and help me face my step-mother. I cannot do it alone. You are and will be one of the dearest friends. I look forward to meeting you again, whether on the battlefield or on the road._

_Signed,_

_Snow White_

As Merry looked over Frodo's shoulder, Frodo told him, "It's a letter sent by Snow White. It seems she's doing all right."

"Let me see," said Merry. He was passed the letter by Frodo. As he read the letter to himself, Merry told him, "Cousin, we may not return to the Enchanted Forest."

"I know. It's just what she's telling me happened to her," said Frodo.

Aragorn approached the hobbits. "Something wrong, gentlemen."

Having the letter back, Frodo merely said, "No, just a letter from the Enchanted Forest."

Aragorn told him, "Frodo, you don't have to return to the Enchanted Forest."

"I know, but maybe there's a way… no, I guess not," said Frodo. He watched Aragorn walk away from him, finding Legolas and Gimli.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Later that evening, Asher took Shiloh on another evening walk. As they entered the downtown area, Asher saw Emma and Henry talking in front of Emma's yellow slug bug car. Before he had a chance to approach them, Asher looked out at the street. A motor sounded in the near distance. What followed the motor sound was a motorcycle. The biker stopped across the street. Taking off his helmet, the man revealed he had short, cropped brown hair and a clean face. The biker asked Emma if there were any rooms available, which led Emma to tell the biker to go to Granny's Diner.

Asher watched the biker as he drove off. Confused, Asher ran towards Emma and Henry. Shiloh greeted Henry with a waging tail. Asher asked, "Emma, who was that?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't give a name."

Asher said, "Must be a newcomer, just like you were." He said last, "Well, I should get going." He told Henry, "See you, Henry." He continued his walk with Shiloh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another character and Storybrooke counterpart:
> 
> Arwen Undómiel – Teresa Shriver


	9. 7: The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "7:15 A.M.", before "An Apple Red As Blood" and during "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Early in the morning, Asher drove to Granny's Diner. Inside, Asher saw Mary Margaret and Emma already in the diner. As he sat down, he noticed Mary Margaret approach him. Emma looked stunned, but concerned for her friend. After getting a call from the station, Emma left the diner.

Asher turned to Mary Margaret. "Mary Margaret, what can I do for you?"

"You're a loner, right Asher? Maybe you can help me," said Mary Margaret.

Asher chuckled. "With what?"

"Well, you don't know much about women. How do you get love out of your head?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Now you're asking the wrong person," said Asher.

"Just try to think," said Mary Margaret.

Asher thought for a moment. "If I were ever in love with someone… I'm not sure what I would do, but I certainly wouldn't try to keep love out of my mind. Why are you asking me this?" He ended the conversation fast. "I should go. I've got survival training today." He left the diner, noticing a storm was brewing in the sky.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

Months passed over the land. As the hobbits stayed in Rivendell, Frodo continued to receive letters from Snow White. The recent letter he received from her told him that she was going to help rescue her Prince "Charming" from his father's grasp. He knew Snow White wanted his help, but was he going to take it? At his room, Frodo was approached by Sam, who looked determined to help him.

"Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sam," said Frodo.

"You're still thinking about travelling to the Enchanted Forest again, aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Sam, Snow White might need my help," said Frodo. "I know that's asking a lot… what more can I do?"

"You could just decline it. You don't have to go," said Sam. "Besides, you gave me your sword Sting as a gift, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten," said Frodo. "I just wish there was some way I could help her."

"Help her with what? Mr. Frodo, you can't be serious," said Sam. "If you are going, at least let me come with you."

"Sam, I couldn't risk you doing that," said Frodo.

"It's the same way I feel about you going out there alone," said Sam. "Don't do it, Mr. Frodo, please?"

Frodo knew he wasn't going to win this fight. "All right, Sam. We'll do things your way, for a time."

"Thank you, Mr. Frodo. I'm glad you see sense," said Sam.

Yet Frodo's heart still thought of helping Snow White rescue the prince.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As the storm thickened up, gradually it brought down the rain. David escorted Mary Margaret inside an abandoned log cabin, where they talked about them seeing each other at 7:15 a.m. Inside the forest, Hadrian and his class were also caught in the storm. They built a couple of tents minutes before the storm hit Storybrooke. Asher happened to share the same tent with Curtis, who agreed to sign up for Hadrian's survival class. As they waited for the storm to pass, Asher had a thought that needed to be brought up.

"Kurt, why did you join Hadrian's class? I know that's asking…"

"Would you have preferred that I didn't join?" asked Curtis.

"No, I'm glad you signed up," said Asher.

"Look, I'm not an expert but I know something's bothering you. You still want to be a loner?" asked Curtis.

"It's what I'm used to," said Asher.

"I know, but don't you wonder if meeting friends is a good thing, having a relationship with someone you really care for?" asked Curtis.

"Who's that? I've only seen the same people," said Asher.

"Yeah, but don't you wonder what it would be like to fall in love with a woman?" asked Curtis, curious.

Asher paused. "I haven't really thought about it." He hesitated. "I don't know. I'm not sure what would happen if I met the right woman. She would have to be unique for starters." He changed the subject, "Any luck with the grocer?"

"Her name is Samantha Willow." Curtis hesitated this time. "I've spoken to her a few times."

"And what?" asked Asher.

"Mister Asher, I think it's a touchy subject. I'd rather help you," said Curtis.

"Why can't I help you?" asked Asher, chuckling. "If you care for this Samantha, then I don't see why you shouldn't talk to her more, get to know her, see if she's the one."

Curtis listened to the wind outside the tent. "It stopped raining."

Leaving their tent, Asher and Curtis regrouped with Hadrian and the rest of the class. Teresa seemed eager to get out of the cold weather. Hadrian helped his students tear down the tents. He ended the lesson a few hours later, with a return trip out of the forest back to the downtown area of Storybrooke.

~~~

Middle-earth to Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Legolas went with Gimli to the Glittering Caves, the elf was in awe. The caves were as Gimli described them: filled with gems and crystals and dark pools. As they explored the caves, the two found a portal. The two traveled through the portal, only to end up in the Enchanted Forest. They were near a cottage.

"Where do you think we are, Gimli?" asked Legolas.

Gimli thought. "I can't be sure. Did we enter Fangorn?"

Approaching the cottage, Legolas said, "Perhaps I should knock."

Legolas knocked on the door three times. Opening the door revealed a man wearing mining clothes and a brown hat. He had big ears. Also, the man's expression was grumpy.

"Can I help you with something?" asked the man.

"Excuse me, sir, but my dwarf friend and I came through a portal. I wonder if we came to Fangorn Forest or Mirkwood," said Legolas.

"Perhaps this man knows nothing," said Gimli.

"I'm a dwarf and you came to the seven dwarfs' house. If you don't mind…"

A woman with black hair, pale skin, and wearing trapper's clothing approached the dwarf, blocking the door. "No, it's okay Grumpy. They might know what happened to Frodo." She approached the door, leaving Grumpy no choice except to return inside. She asked the two, "So, you came from another land?"

"You mean we're not in Fangorn," said Legolas.

"What's Fangorn?" The woman recovered, "Never mind. You two are in the Enchanted Forest."

"I knew we weren't home at Middle-earth," said Gimli.

"Gimli," said Legolas.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked the woman.

"I'm Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and this is Gimli," said Legolas in introduction.

"I'm Snow White," said the woman.

"The lady Frodo spoke of," said Legolas.

"So, you know Frodo," said Snow.

"Legolas, maybe it's all right if we cut our journey short for a while," said Gimli.

"Well, I'm about to rescue the prince. If you two would like to join me," said Snow. "I'll send word to Frodo again. Hopefully, he can answer this time."

"If he doesn't?" asked Gimli.

"Then at least I tried," said Snow.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

In Rivendell, a dove entered Frodo's bedroom. Picking up the dove, Frodo took off the folded note from its foot. The dove flew away as soon as he released it. Opening the parchment, Frodo read Snow's message:

_Frodo,_

_I am heading to the castle to find my prince. Legolas and Gimli, your friends, are here. If you wish to return to the Enchanted Forest and help me, you may do so. Otherwise, I will know your answer and understand._

_Snow White_

Minutes passed before Sam knocked on the door and entered the room. There, he found Frodo preparing a pack. Sam knew, somehow, where Frodo was heading.

"Leaving again," said Sam.

"Sam, Snow White needs me. I cannot abandon her," said Frodo.

Taking the sword Sting from his belt, Sam passed it to Frodo. Frodo rejected the passing and said, "Sam, I cannot take Sting. I gave the sword to you."

"And now I'm giving it back to you, to use when you help out Miss Snow. Bilbo would have wanted you to have this sword," said Sam.

Frodo took the sword then. "Thank you, but what will you use for a weapon?"

"I still have my sword that Tom Bombadil gave me," said Sam, admitting freely.

Merry and Pippin entered the room, as if on cue. Merry said, "We couldn't help overhearing."

Pippin asked Frodo, "You're going again?"

"To the Enchanted Forest. Snow White needs me and I feel if I don't return there…"

Merry said, "It's a new land and you're interested in it. We understand, except the part where you're leaving us behind."

"I have to. I'm sorry," said Frodo.

"But you can't," said Sam.

"Sam, what do you want me to do? Take you three along?" asked Frodo.

"Yes," said Merry and Pippin in unison.

Merry inquired, "Frodo, if you go out there by yourself, you'll either become lost or in danger. We can't let you face it alone."

"Mister Merry's right, Frodo," said Sam. "I won't let you go on alone, either."

At that, Frodo grinned. "My friends, what would I do without you?"

"Well, either be lost, in danger, or worse on your own," said Pippin.

"Pippin." Merry turned to Frodo, "So, when do we leave?"

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Later that same day, Emma returned to the apartment complex. There, she found Asher going into his mailbox to sort through his mail. Emma decided to greet him.

"Asher," said Emma, getting his attention straightaway.

"Oh, Emma," said Asher. Glancing up, Asher told her, "By the way, I have to thank you again for helping me find my strong box."

"It was no trouble." She noticed the portfolio. "What have you got in there?"

"Just a bunch of photos. It's nothing special," said Asher, being modest.

"Would you like to show me them anyway?" asked Emma. "I've got time."

Closing the mailbox, Asher told her, "I'll have to show you the photos in my apartment."

"That's fine. I'll come with you," said Emma, following Asher's lead.

Reaching his apartment, Asher unlocked the door and stepped inside. He allowed Emma passage into his apartment, before closing the door. Asher set down his portfolio on the table, before finding a place for the mail. Emma sat down at the table as Asher returned, unzipping the portfolio. Once the portfolio was open, Asher and Emma looked through the photographs Asher had taken. Emma was stunned.

"You did all this?" asked Emma, convinced.

"It's a hobby," said Asher. He repeated, "It's nothing special."

"It's better than what I would have done. Why don't you go into this?" asked Emma.

"I'm a janitor. Nothing more. Besides, who would look at my photos?" asked Asher. "I'm sure Regina would have something to say."

"I think if you have a gift, you shouldn't waste it," said Emma. "You understand?"

Asher sighed under his breath. "I suppose you're right."

"These are good, Asher. I'm sure…"

Asher tensed up. "All right. I understand you like my photos, but that's as far as I can go with this."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Emma.

"What else is there?" asked Asher.

Emma leaned in. "I figure if you're doing something you love, you don't let other people influence your decision. You know what I mean?"

Asher sighed. "I suppose I do. Thank you."

"If you need my help again, all you have to do is ask," said Emma. As she grabbed her coat and gloves, Emma noticed Asher indeed had a stump for a middle right finger. She asked, curious, "What happened to your finger?"

Asher peered down at his missing finger. A blank stare came across his face. "I don't know. I've always had it for as long as I can remember."

"What do you remember?" asked Emma.

Asher looked up at her. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Emma nodded. She walked out of Asher's apartment, closing the door after her.

o-o-o

The next morning, Curtis entered the grocery store. Inside, he saw Samantha Willow at the clerk desk once again. Walter Clark was also present, sorting through and stacking a shelf. Taking Asher's advice, Curtis approached the clerk desk. He got Samantha's attention right away.

"Doctor Greenhow, how may I assist you?" asked Samantha.

Curtis hesitated. Bravely, he asked her, "What are you doing on Friday?"

Samantha shrugged. "Work. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping, when you got done with your shift…"

"I leave work at five. Shall we meet at Granny's Diner then?" asked Samantha.

"On Friday?" asked Curtis.

Samantha chuckled. "No silly, after work today."

"Oh, I suppose," said Curtis. "How about at the lunch hour? I'll be working at the psychiatrist's facility, but I'll get out then."

"Great, it's a date," said Samantha.

"Sounds good," said Curtis. He left the grocery store, relieved.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Legolas checked the window to see if anyone had come. So far, there hadn't been any sign of his companions. Gimli approached Legolas then, looking concerned.

"Maybe they won't show," said Gimli.

"I did send Frodo a dove," said Snow, heading outside the cottage. As she looked, a portal opened a few feet away from the cottage. Out from the portal, much to Snow's relief, came the four hobbits. "He's here, and he's brought friends."

Approaching Snow, Frodo asked, "Did you miss me?"

Snow shrugged. "I'm surprised you came back. It's been weeks since we last spoke."

"Really? It's been months for me," said Frodo.

Merry asked Snow, interfering, "Where is your prince?"

"He's been imprisoned by King George. We better hurry," said Snow.

Snow led the four hobbits inside the cottage. As they came inside, the hobbits greeted Legolas and Gimli.

"It's been a long time, my friends," said Legolas.

"Aye, that it has," said Gimli.

"Time to show this king what seven dwarfs can do," said Grumpy, picking up his axe.

"Eight dwarves, Grumpy. Remember, I am one of your kin," said Gimli.

"I don't see it," said Grumpy, noticing he frustrated Gimli.

"Remember why we're going," said Snow.

"To save your prince. We remember," said Grumpy.

Legolas pulled Frodo off to the side. He whispered, "Where are Aragorn and Gandalf?"

"They didn't come with us," said Frodo.

"What a shame. We could have need of a wizard," said Legolas.

Pippin called, "Oi, when you two are ready, we're about to depart."

"Come on, Frodo," said Legolas, returning to Gimli.

Once the group was ready, they departed from the seven dwarfs' cottage. Snow told them they would meet up with Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. When they did, Snow alerted the two to her plan. Red and Widow Lucas were well-prepared.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At the lunch hour, Asher stepped inside Granny's Diner. There, he saw Curtis and Samantha together, sitting at a booth. Deciding to leave the two alone, Asher made his way to the long white table, where he sat down and ordered some food and drink. As he waited for his food, Asher looked about the diner for a few minutes. Then he saw Phillip Irving talking to Hadrian Basile. Eventually, Ruby came over with Asher's food.

"Here you are. Can I get you anything?" asked Ruby.

"No, thank you," said Asher.

"Okay," said Ruby, leaving Asher alone.

As he ate his meal in silence, Asher's thoughts returned to what Emma said to him. Was it possible he could become a photographer? The very thought seemed farfetched, yet it was a hobby he enjoyed doing. However, with Regina in charge, he doubted he could be of use. When Ruby came back, Asher called her over. He asked her, bluntly:

"Ruby, you wouldn't know if there are any job openings for photographers?" asked Asher.

"I don't. I'm sorry," said Ruby.

Asher nodded. "All right, I was only asking."

As Ruby moved away from Asher, Asher noticed the stranger enter Granny's Diner. Asher said nothing as the man sat down, setting his box underneath the table. Asher looked away as the man ordered a drink and some food. He figured he would leave the man alone, but something was telling him to go and talk to him. He let the matter rest as he dug into his food.


	10. 8: Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Skin Deep", during "An Apple As Red As Blood" and the "Pilot" episode, from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

On the day before Valentine's Day, Asher entered Granny's Diner. As he sat down at the long bar table, Asher noticed Mary Margaret exchanging conversation with David from across the way. He momentarily paid attention to Mary Margaret's conversation with Emma, Ashley Boyd – who had just walked in with her baby girl, and Ruby. His attention was brought back when Ruby approached him, getting his order. After Ruby left him alone, Asher heard the doorbell ring. Curtis sat down next to Asher, giving his order to Ruby.

"Are you doing anything special tomorrow?" asked Curtis, directly to Asher.

"No," said Asher.

"Come on, it's Valentine's Day," said Curtis.

"That's why I'm not bothering. It's just another excuse for commercialism," said Asher. "There's nothing special about Valentine's Day for me. I'll just be back at my apartment, taking Shiloh out for a walk."

Curtis told him, "Well, you let me know when you get tired of being a loner."

"I'm not tired of it. Besides, I have much better things to do with my life," said Asher.

"And that is what? Working custodial for the rest of your life? Asher, I'm only telling you because I'm your psychiatrist," said Curtis, concerned.

"And as a friend?" asked Asher, looking at him now.

"As a friend, I'm telling you the exact same thing. What do you love to do?" asked Curtis.

"As a hobby?" asked Asher. He thought momentarily, "I like taking photos."

"There you have it. Ask Mary Margaret. I'm sure the school wouldn't mind having pictures taken for Valentine's Day," said Curtis.

"Maybe," said Asher, solemn. Shortly after Emma left, Asher waited a few moments before he advanced towards Mary Margaret. He asked, hesitant, "Mary Margaret, I wonder if the school is in need of a photographer."

"Why are you asking?" asked Mary Margaret, curious and confused.

"I…" Asher was about to walk away, when Mary Margaret grabbed him.

"No. Asher… maybe you could ask the superintendent. I'm sure he would be fine giving you a position," said Mary Margaret.

"Are you sure? I heard the superintendent is strict," said Asher. "All right, I'll ask him. Thank you." He returned to his seat.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At nightfall, Snow led the seven dwarfs, plus Gimli, Legolas, the four hobbits, Red Riding Hood, and Widow Lucas to the castle. It was there they attacked the guards and searched for the prince. The fairies gave their aid to Snow White and the group. Snow, instead of finding the prince, found herself in front of Queen Regina's mirror. Regina made a parlay with Snow. When Snow returned to her friends, they asked her what happened. Snow explained the situation, leading the group to a chamber where a round wooden table was kept.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Frodo.

"I have to. It's a parlay, and it may be the only way I'll get Prince James back," said Snow, pulling out her weapons from their sheaths.

"But Snow…"

"Look, I'm sorry you came all this way, but this has to be done… alone," said Snow.

"You wanted my help, remember?" asked Frodo.

"And now you are. I'm sorry," said Snow.

"At least let us help you," said Merry.

"No, I'm going alone," said Snow. She thanked everyone that showed up and helped her, before leaving the castle alone.

Sam turned to Frodo. "You know something's not right."

"We just have to trust her," said Frodo.

"Are you sure? It could be a trap," said Sam.

"I know it is," said Frodo. He fell silent a moment later.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher returned to the Schoolhouse later that day. Before everyone left the offices, Asher managed to get a walk-in appointment with the superintendent. Asher could see the secretary was still present.

"No, that's fine Roland. Thank you," said the superintendent.

"If you're sure there isn't anything else, Mister Irving," said the secretary named Roland.

"No, go on," said the superintendent.

Roland bowed, and then left the office.

The superintendent turned to Asher, telling him, "It's been another long day. What can I help you with?"

"You're not related to Phillip Irving, are you?" asked Asher.

"Phillip's my son," said the superintendent. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping, if the school needed a photographer…"

"Someone already has that job," said the superintendent. "If you wish to be his assistant, I'm sure we can find a way to make it suitable."

"Who's the photographer?" asked Asher.

A knock was heard on the door. In walked the school's photographer, handing a photocopy to the superintendent. Asher recognized the photographer as a friend he'd long forgotten: Fred Dewey.

"You're working here?" asked Asher, getting Fred's attention.

Fred ignored him. He told the superintendent, "Here's the latest proof. Tell me what you think?"

The superintendent said, stunned, "These are very good." He remembered, "Oh, and Fred, Mister Beutel has been asking for a photography job. I told him he can work as an assistant photographer."

"Well, did you interview him yet?" asked Fred.

"Maybe I should just go," said Asher.

"Nonsense. Sit down," said the superintendent. "Let's set up an appointment, and we'll talk later."

"Sure," said Asher.

The superintendent wrote on a business card. He handed the card to Asher, shortly before Asher left. Asher noticed the superintendent continued to speak to Fred.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Red, Widow Lucas, the dwarfs, Legolas, and the hobbits found Snow White on the hill above the stables, they found she had no breath. Realizing Snow had sacrificed herself to save her friends and her kingdom, the dwarfs built a glass coffin in a log. The hobbits joined the seven dwarfs, after Legolas and Gimli left Fairy Tale Land to alert those in Middle-earth of the impending danger ahead. It wasn't long before the same prince Frodo had met in the forest with Snow arrived on horseback. The prince got off his horse and approached the log, where Snow White lay.

As the dwarfs told the prince Snow was gone, Frodo chimed in, "There isn't anything you can do."

"Mr. Frodo," whispered Sam, out of respect.

"Sam, what hope is there?" asked Frodo.

The prince only said these words to both the dwarfs and the hobbits, "At least let me say goodbye."

The dwarfs opened the glass coffin, moving the lid across the log. As the prince kissed Snow White, a rainbow stream rippled out over the land. The hobbits looked in awe as the rainbow stream passed. Snow was awakened moments later, relieved to see her prince again.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Asher took Shiloh out for their evening walk, he noticed a commotion occur at an abandoned log cabin. Asher quickly pulled out his cell phone, calling the Sheriff's station. He waited a few minutes before hearing the phone click on the other end.

"Sheriff Swan," said Emma.

Asher spoke into the receiver, "Emma, I think you come to the abandoned log cabin right away."

"What's wrong?" asked Emma, concerned.

"I think Mr. Gold is involved," said Asher.

"I'm on my way," said Emma.

Asher hung up his phone. He shushed Shiloh, who started barking. Minutes passed before Emma arrived, driving the Sheriff's car onto the dirt road. Emma followed Asher inside the abandoned log cabin, where they witnessed Mr. Gold beating his walking stick against Moe French. Emma stopped Mr. Gold before he could continue his beating.

When the ambulance arrived, Asher watched as Moe was brought to the back of the truck. He noticed Emma talking to Mr. Gold, before cuffing him. Mr. Gold glanced over at Asher, a stern look coming across his face.

Mr. Gold told Asher, aloud, "You may be off the hook this time, Asher Beutel, but if you expect me to help you out with a certain task, you had better try something more sophisticated. You know what I mean?"

"You were hurting that man, Mr. Gold. I couldn't stand by and watch you beat someone up. It was the right thing to do," said Asher.

"Oh, the right thing. We'll see about that, won't we?" asked Mr. Gold. "Enjoy the evening, while you can."

"What about that deal we made? You still owe me your help," said Asher.

"Only when the time comes. In the meantime, stay away from me," said Mr. Gold. He was helped by Emma inside the sheriff's car.

Emma asked Asher, "Hey, you okay?" She told him last, "Don't let Mr. Gold get to you."

"If only I had the courage to… forget it," said Asher.

"No. To do what, Asher?" asked Emma.

"Look, people have been telling me what to do for as long as I can remember. I'm getting tired of having to deal with that," said Asher. "You know what I mean?" He apologized a moment later, "I'm sorry. It's just how I feel."

"You're brave enough to say it. I wasn't trying to tell you what to do that day," said Emma.

"I know… it's just…"

"You hope other people would hear you out," said Emma, finishing his sentence.

Shiloh barked.

Asher said, "Looks like I'd better get home. Take care, Emma." He walked on through the woods, Shiloh in the lead.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At the seven dwarfs' cottage, Frodo wrote on a piece of parchment paper. As he did, Sam entered the dining room.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Sam, curious.

"I'm writing a letter to Legolas, letting him know that Snow White is alive," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, will we ever get home?" asked Sam.

Frodo sighed. "I don't know. Maybe once things are set right here, we can return home. Until then…"

"You'd rather stay and help Snow White. I understand. I just hope we don't stay too long," said Sam.

Frodo chuckled. "I know, Sam. You miss home. You miss the Shire. We'll see it again." Folding up the parchment, Frodo set it on a dove's leg. At a window, Frodo released the dove.

"Do you think that dove will find them?" asked Sam.

"I have high hopes it will," said Frodo. "I just do."

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Leaving Helm's Deep, Legolas spotted a dove fly down to him. Allowing the dove to perch on his arm, Legolas took the parchment off of the dove's leg. The dove flew away moments later. Gimli watched as Legolas unfolded the parchment, reading the letter quietly to himself:

_Legolas,_

_Snow White lives, much to our gratitude. She's planning on taking back her kingdom, with help from the prince who saved her. I'm planning on staying behind to help her, as I'm sure Sam, Merry, and Pippin will agree to. If you'd like to help, meet me at the dwarves' cottage. Bring Aragorn and Gandalf if you wish. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your dear friend,  
Frodo_

"Ah, looks like the lad has gotten himself into mischief once again," said Gimli, reading the letter over Legolas' shoulder. "Any ideas, my friend?"

"Well, we certainly cannot abandon them. Aragorn may not wish to come to the Enchanted Forest, if he has business in Gondor. Gandalf on the other hand…"

"Might lend aide," said Gimli.

"We'll speak to them when we reach them, at Edoras. I do hope Aragorn is still there," said Legolas. He rode on across the plains of Rohan.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The next morning, Asher ate alone at Granny's Diner. As he ate his breakfast in silence, Asher noticed Donovan Masters enter the diner with Edric Tuck. The two shared a booth and spoke casually, but loudly. Asher also noticed Curtis enter the diner with Samantha. As the two found a place to sit at an empty table, they were greeted by Donovan.

Asher said quietly to himself, "Happy Valentine's Day. I'm alone again." He murmured, "Worst day of the year." He finished his meal in silence and left the diner, moments before anyone spotted him.

o-o-o

Later that day, Asher visited the bookstore. While browsing each section, Asher spotted a woman with locks of blondish-brown hair and wearing a blue dress. Quietly, Asher approached the woman, who looked stunned when he got her attention.

"So, you like books?" asked Asher.

"I'm just browsing," said the woman.

"I'm Asher, by the way," said Asher.

"Anabeth Tuck, but everyone calls me Annie," said Anabeth in introduction. She recognized him then and there, "You're Edwin's friend, aren't you? How is he?"

"Edwin's fine." He looked stunned, "Anabeth, now I remember you. You're Edwin's sister."

"I'm the eldest, yes," said Anabeth. "Edwin is quite the handful."

"I'm sure he's all right," said Asher.

Anabeth said last, "Well, I should get going. Good luck getting that photography job."

"Same to you," said Asher. He continued his browsing, and eventually found a book he was looking for. After paying the clerk, Asher left the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are more characters and their Storybrooke counterparts:
> 
> Radagast the Brown – Roland Bateman  
> Thranduil – Thomas Irving  
> Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger – Fred Dewey  
> Pearl Took – Anabeth "Annie" Tuck


	11. 9: Reconciliations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Dreamy", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

_X-X-X_

_Things continued to change in Storybrooke, Maine. Emma, as Sheriff, proved to be good at what she did. Mr. Gold did eventually get himself out of jail. Henry still believed that every storybook and fairy tale character existed in Storybrooke, Maine but did not know who they were. Yes, everyone seemed changed, but Asher's change was moving slowly. While he did manage to get an assistant photographer's job, still working custodial, his friends worried about him…_

_X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At Granny's Diner, Donovan Masters and Edric Tuck ate at the long white table. As they did, a conversation was had amongst them.

"Why can't I meet your family, Edwin?" asked Donovan.

Edric shrugged. "I don't know what my family would think of you."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure they're not that bad," said Donovan.

Edric simply said, "Donny, if there's one bloke out there that appreciated my family, and my family in return, I'd probably be a rich man by now."

A few seconds passed by. Entering the diner was Mary Margaret, with a sign-up sheet. She spoke about Miners' Day and how she would like to have volunteers for the candle booth. However, due to her affair with David, the people of the town weren't interested. After Leroy left Granny's Diner, Donovan followed suit. He was blocked by Mary Margaret, of course.

"Oh, Donovan, I know your schedule is tight right now, but we can work…"

"Actually, you can take me off the volunteer list," said Donovan.

Mary Margaret looked stunned. "What? Why?"

"Oh, don't give me that. The whole town's talking about you and David. Honestly, I can't work with people like you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd best be on my way to work," said Donovan. He noticed Mary Margaret move as he approached the door.

After Donovan left the diner, Edric said to himself, "Well, that was rude." He finished eating his meal and left the diner, keeping his gaze off from Mary Margaret.

o-o-o

At the field where Miners' Day was held, Donovan bumped into a woman with locks of dark hair. The woman dropped her stack of books. As common courtesy, Donovan helped the woman pick up her books.

"Sorry about that," said Donovan.

"No, it's all right," said the woman.

The moment they locked eyes, the two said nothing for a while.

After collecting her last book, the woman said, "Thanks for your help."

Donovan caught up to the woman, he said, hesitant, "If there's anything else I can do for you, let me know."

"Well, we're just setting up the ring toss booth, if you'd like to help out there," said the woman.

"I'd be delighted," said Donovan. "I'm Donovan, by the way."

"I'm Elsa, Elsa White," said the woman, in introduction.

Edric soon caught up to Donovan. He said, in concern, "Donny, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." He noticed Elsa, "Who's the dame?"

Donovan made introductions, "Edwin, this is Elsa. Elsa, Edwin."

"Pleased to meet you. We're just setting up, if you'd like to help," said Elsa.

"Uh… sure," said Edric. He turned to Donovan, "Donny, since when are you into Miners' Day?"

"I'm not, Edwin. Given the circumstances, I might as well be."

"I can't imagine why," said Edric. He gave a brief grin at Elsa, before continuing to help set up.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At a campsite, the hobbits listened to the orders given by Prince Charming and Snow White. The orders were simple: find a way to break through Queen Regina's forces, as well as King George's army. When the meeting ended, Snow White approached Merry and Pippin.

"Merry, I have a job for you," said Snow.

"More important than the war?" asked Merry.

Snow chuckled. "It's just a reply to the outer provinces. I need you to let them know that we are taking back the kingdom."

"We'll get straight to it," said Pippin.

"Uh… yes we will," said Merry in agreement. After Snow left to search for Frodo and Sam, Merry turned his attention to Pippin. "Pippin, this task is important."

"Right. So I'm coming with you," said Pippin.

"Pippin, I…"

"Merry, I'm not backing down. I want to help you," said Pippin.

"Then let's find some ponies," said Merry.

o-o-o

Finding two ponies among the horses, Merry and Pippin rode out of the campsite. They did their best to avoid the road, traveling faster through the woods. When they reached the outer provinces, Merry delivered his message to the nearest villager. Merry and Pippin then stopped their ponies for a drink, while they searched for a tavern. They found one and went inside, ordering some food and drinks. The two hobbits noticed people staring at them, yet they didn't bother saying anything. Then one of the villagers spoke up:

"Aren't you two too short to be here?"

"Don't mind them. They're with Snow White's army. See the insignia on their armor?" said a second villager, warning.

"They don't scare me." The first villager asked Merry, "Hey Halfling, what's a bloke like you carrying a weapon around for? Isn't that a bit dangerous for someone your size?"

"Be a bit dangerous for you, if you don't watch your mouth," said Merry, chirping back.

The villager pulled out a knife. "Then let's see what you're made of, Halfling."

Merry faced the villager, saying bravely, "I don't intend on fighting worms, such as you. Should I ever need to fight-" He was cut off when the villager's knife slashed his right cheek.

"I said, let's see what you're made of," said the villager.

Merry quickly pulled out his short sword. Where the villager slashed, Merry rebounded. Metal clanged with metal. Soon Merry had the advantage. Knocking the villager to the ground, Merry landed in front of him, brandishing his sword close to the villager's throat.

Pippin stopped Merry with his words. "Merry, don't do it."

The villager showed a bloody grin. "You had better listen to your comrade."

Merry spat on the wood floor; he said promptly, "I don't need to fight you. Go on. Get lost."

Merry moved his sword away from the villager. As he walked away, the villager stood up and advanced towards him. Merry, moving swift, punched the villager in the stomach. He returned to Pippin as the villager winced, before leaving the tavern.

Merry said, sitting down, "He won't bother us again…" He winced at the throbbing pain on his cheek.

"Maybe someone should look at that," said Pippin. He saw Merry nod, seconds before he passed out. Pippin asked the innkeeper for a healer, before returning to Merry's side. Merry became conscious a few minutes later.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The Miners' Day fair, during the afternoon hours, proved to be a success. A majority of the townsfolk came to the celebration. After helping Elsa with the ring toss booth, Donovan and Edric were allowed to explore the fair. The two even returned to the ring toss booth to try their hand at it. So far, the candle booth was not faring as well as the rest of the fair. No one was buying candles from Mary Margaret and Leroy. When Asher showed up with Curtis and Samantha, Donovan and Edric joined them.

"Enjoying Miners' Day?" asked Donovan.

"Donny, fancy meeting you here," said Asher. He turned to Edric, "Edwin, good to see you. You know, I met your sister at the grocery store."

"Annie told me she saw you," said Edric.

Donovan stiffened upon seeing Curtis. "Doctor Greenhow, it's nice to see you."

"I see you still are in an optimistic mood," said Curtis.

"Well, we can't all be too fortunate in life," said Donovan.

"Curtis, maybe we should leave these three to talk," said Samantha.

"Good idea." Curtis spoke to the three in unison, "I'll see you later. Asher, I'll meet you at our next session."

"Okay," said Asher. He noticed Donovan's glare. "What?"

Donovan asked, "Asher, how can you be friends with a psychiatrist? It's unheard of."

"Donovan, if you have trouble with my friends, then maybe you're not a decent friend," said Asher. He recovered, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I haven't been a good friend. You deserve better. You enjoy Miners' Day," said Donovan, snide. As he walked away, he noticed Edric follow him. "What now, Edric?"

"You've been acting mighty rude these days," said Edric. "Asher's our friend, Donovan."

"Well, maybe he's right. Maybe finding new friends is best."

"Come on, Donovan. Surely you don't mean that. Who else is Asher going to hang around?" Edric told him, serious, "Donny, Asher is our friend. I think you're being harsh."

"Oh, is that what you think?" asked Donovan. He thought it over for a few moments. "You know what? Maybe you're right. I haven't been the best friend. Maybe it's for the best."

Edric asked, confused, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going… I'm going to Granny's," said Donovan, slouching.

Edric watched him leave, before returning to the fair.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

After the healer looked Merry over, he healed Merry's wound. The healer also gave Merry an antidote to help clear his head. Merry thanked the healer for his help, before riding with Pippin out of the outer provinces. The two returned to Snow White's campsite by morning. Frodo and Sam were the first to greet the two hobbits.

"Merry, what happened to your cheek?" asked Frodo, concerned.

"Some villagers just don't know when to stop mocking us hobbits," said Merry.

"A villager cut Merry's cheek with his knife," inquired Pippin.

"Ouch," said Frodo.

Sam said, "The good news is you two are back safe."

Merry showed Frodo the vial with the antidote, "A healer gave me this antidote. He said it was to help heal my wound as I slept. I hope he's right."

"Well, you look like a mess," said Frodo.

Snow approached the four hobbits. "I see you four are chattering away, when there's a war going on." She turned her gaze to Merry, "Merry, what happened to your cheek?"

"A villager cut me, while he mocked me," said Merry.

"I hope you're well," said Snow.

"Merry and I delivered your message. You should hear from the outer provinces soon," said Pippin, delivering the message back.

"Good," said Snow. She turned to Merry again, "You should get some rest."

"Thank you, mi lady," said Merry, bowing before her. He was led by his friends back to their tent.

o-o-o

Later that day, while Merry slept, Frodo peered out from the tent's curtain. Sam approached him, fidgety and cautious.

"How's Mister Merry doing?" asked Sam, whispering.

Frodo looked at Merry, who seemed sound asleep. "He should recover well. Whatever the healer gave him worked. He's knocked out." He changed the subject, "Sam, I've been thinking about home… what if we never see it again."

Sam looked troubled, "Mr. Frodo, you don't mean…"

"Well, we've been gone for a couple of months now. It's possible that…"

"Mr. Frodo, what you're talking about… it just doesn't make sense." Sam said, reassuring, "We'll see home again. I promise."

"Sam, I don't know," said Frodo.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. We'll be back home and everything will be set right," said Sam.

"I do hope so," said Frodo. "I wonder where Aragorn is, and Legolas, and Gimli. I wonder if they got the message."

"We just don't know, Frodo. That's all I can say," said Sam.

Frodo nodded in agreement, before returning his gaze to the woodlands surrounding the encampment.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Edric found Donovan that afternoon, still at Granny's Diner. He joined his friend at the white counter, where Edric was given a drink. Edric drank down some of the drink, before hearing Donovan out.

"I've been thinking a lot about what I said… to Asher, you know," said Donovan.

"And… what did you conclude?" asked Edric.

"That I've been nothing but a sorry jerk that didn't see the light, when his friends did," said Donovan. He took another swig.

"So, you've finally come around to apologize," said Edric.

"Do you know where Asher is? Maybe I can talk to him," said Donovan.

Edric said, "He's still at the Miners' Day fair, if you want to join him. I'm sure we can find him."

"Good, because sitting here drinking's not doing any good for me right now." Donovan finished his drink, paid the tip, and left with Edric.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Merry awoke, he saw his friends watching him. Merry checked his cheek, but found that the pain had gradually slowed to no more than an itching pain.

Merry asked, groggy, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," said Frodo.

"You were out cold," said Pippin.

Frodo continued. "I've asked Snow White about when we can return home. She told us whenever we were ready. We don't have to stay here, while their war is going on."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to help Snow White," said Merry.

"I guess more important matters changed my mind," said Frodo.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Sam, eager.

"One thing at a time, Sam," said Frodo. He turned to Merry, "We'll leave when you feel well…"

Snow entered the tent. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Frodo, you'd better come see this."

Ending the conversation there, Frodo followed Snow outside the tent. Sam and Pippin followed, with Merry watching from the tent's curtain. Riding into the campsite were Gondorian soldiers; Legolas and Gimli were among the group. Two familiar faces also accompanied them. Frodo was overjoyed upon seeing the faces of Gandalf and Aragorn.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Returning to the Miners' Day fair, Donovan and Edric searched the crowd for Asher and Curtis. It wasn't long before Donovan, led by Edric, reunited with them.

Edric said, "Asher, Curtis, Donovan has something he'd like to tell you."

Donovan, after waiting a moment, said, "I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk. I know it was wrong and I apologize. I guess I can't always see past my ego."

Asher waited until after Donovan finished, before saying, "I forgive you."

"Really? You do? That's great," said Donovan.

"Hopefully, you'll trust my friends before you judge them," said Asher.

Curtis announced, "I guess that means you owe me an apology, Mister Masters."

"No I don't." He was slugged by Edric. "I'm sorry as well, for misunderstanding you."

"You see? That wasn't so bad. Don't worry, Mister Masters, you'll learn to like me," said Curtis.

"The formality could use some work," said Donovan.

"Donny," said Edric. "At least Doctor Greenhow is considerate of others."

"When is he not?" asked Asher, boldly.

o-o-o

Late in the evening, Leroy axed the power circuit, sending the town of Storybrooke into a blackout. This led to Asher and the townsfolk buying candles from Mary Margaret and Leroy, until they sold out. Leroy gave the money to the nuns to help pay off their rent. Mary Margaret was welcomed back into the community that night, which led to Donovan giving an apology to her. Around that time, David was brought into Emma's sheriff car. The whole town was confused, wondering what David had done this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are more characters and their Storybrooke counterparts:
> 
> Estella Bolger – Elsa White


	12. 10: "Taking Action"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Heart of Darkness", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Middle-earth – Flashback

Legolas rode on through the night and into the following morning. He stopped his horse mostly for rest. When he found Aragorn and the Rohirrim, they were still at Edoras. Legolas traversed back to Meduseld, before getting off his horse and rushing past the wooden doors. Gimli attempted to dismount, but ended up crashing flat on the ground. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Éomer looked up as Legolas approached them, out of breath.

Aragorn spoke to the elf, "I trust you have something to say."

Legolas revealed the letter. "Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are still in the Enchanted Forest. They sent word that the maiden Snow White is reclaiming her kingdom."

"And why would the hobbits want to get themselves involved in another war?" asked Gandalf.

"Frodo says to meet him at the dwarfs' cottage, should we intend to travel there. We must help them," said Legolas.

Gandalf huffed. "Frodo must be desperate. I do hope this doesn't detract from all that's happening here."

Aragorn nodded. "I'll summon the soldiers and see what they think. If there is a way to the Enchanted Forest, then we'll find it."

"Good idea," said Legolas.

Gimli trudged inside the golden hall, panting. He approached Legolas as Aragorn continued his conversation with Gandalf and Éomer. "Did I miss anything, lad?"

"I just gave word to Aragorn and Gandalf about Frodo. Hopefully, a resolution is made," said Legolas.

"There had better be one," said Gimli.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Hadrian addressed his class, "Today, we will learn how to track animals. Tracking is an essential part of survival in the wild. Without it, how is one supposed to find a deer, a rabbit, or even a squirrel?" He finished with, "Right. So, if you will all get into your groups, we can begin."

Asher immediately joined Curtis and Donovan. Edric had decided against the survival class, for reasons related to boating as he pointed out. Once the groups were put together, Hadrian passed out a sheet of paper with the tracks to each group. After that was done, Hadrian led the group into the wilderness. When they reached a point, Hadrian told the group to split up and to meet up at the Toll Bridge. Asher, Donovan, and Curtis traveled ahead of the others.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Donovan.

"Well, we need to find these tracks," said Asher. He listed, "A rabbit, deer, chipmunks, squirrels, muskrat, and ducks."

"You three look like you're in need of a fourth person," said Hadrian, catching up.

"Hadrian, fancy meeting you here," said Asher.

Curtis asked, "What about the other groups?"

"All the other groups have four people. You three are missing a fourth, so I thought I'd join you," said Hadrian.

"Come on. Let's search for these tracks," said Donovan.

As they picked out each track, Asher spent time talking with Hadrian. "So, how did you wind up being a survivalist teacher?"

"I've been doing survival training for much of my life now. I like being one with nature. Besides, it helps to be away from the technical aspects of life from time to time. For centuries, people have been around nature. Nowadays, people hardly notice it due to their busy lives. Me, I'd rather stick with the animals and nature itself," explained Hadrian.

"So, you're not worried about Regina?" asked Asher.

"Regina leaves me alone as I do her. Yet we both like nature, just in our own way," said Hadrian.

"Right," said Asher, not fully understanding.

After they found all the tracks, Hadrian led the three to the Toll Bridge. There, the rest of the class met up with them. Hadrian explained the next part of the lesson with the class, before leading them back to the downtown area of Storybrooke. As soon as the class ended, the group went their separate ways. Hadrian, now off, visited the bank, where he put more money into his account. As he did, Hadrian spoke with Orville:

"So, I heard Mary Margaret is in jail. Whatever for?" asked Hadrian, concerned.

"Well, I heard that Mary Margaret killed Kathryn Nolan, but it has to be a rumor," said Orville.

"Let's hope it stays that way. Mary Margaret's a sweet teacher. However did she end up in jail," said Hadrian.

"Will that be all, Mister Basile?" asked Orville.

"Yes. Thank you, Ori," said Hadrian.

"Anytime Hadrian," said Orville.

Hadrian grabbed his wallet, put it in his back pocket, and left the bank.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

"You said the portal came from the Glittering Caves?" Aragorn asked Legolas, as they and the Gondorian soldiers traversed towards Helm's Deep.

"Gimli and I were just walking and we stumbled across it," said Legolas.

Gimli pointed out, "Legolas… look!"

Before them stood a pillar of silver light; it radiated in the air. Aragorn halted the soldiers. He and Gandalf rode first towards the silvery light. As Gandalf touched the light with his staff, the light bounced off, creating a rippling effect. Aragorn knew there wasn't any time to waste. In one swift movement, Gandalf charged through the light first. Aragorn followed, with Legolas, Gimli, and the Gondorian soldiers last. As soon as the last soldier crossed the barrier, the light vanished.

o-o-o

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When they reached the seven dwarfs' cottage, Aragorn halted the host. The door opened, revealing seven dwarfs. Aragorn spoke to the dwarfs in unison:

"I am looking for Snow White. I hear she passed this way," said Aragorn.

"Well, she's over at the campsite now." The dwarf named Grumpy then gave directions to the campsite.

After he received the directions, Aragorn said, "Thank you, dwarf; may you find peace." Receiving no response from Grumpy, Aragorn led his soldiers onwards through the wilderness.

Another dwarf, named Doc, asked Grumpy, "Who was that?"

"A royal, by the looks of him," said Grumpy. He led the dwarfs back inside the cottage, in preparation to return to Snow White's campsite.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Early in the afternoon, Hadrian visited the Rabbit Hole bar. Inside, he ordered a martini dry. Once again, Phillip and Orville were having a drinking game. As Hadrian drank, he heard cheering from the crowd. From the looks of it, Phillip and Orville were at the last legs of their drinking game. Hadrian noticed Michael De Witte joining him at the bar table. Michael ordered a round for himself, moments before he spoke to Hadrian.

"Did you have another survival class today?" asked Michael.

"I did," said Hadrian.

"How did it go?" asked Michael.

"The class went well. I'm happy to see them learning, the students I mean," said Hadrian.

"A teacher always is glad to see a student willing to learn," said Michael. "Hadrian, it has come to my attention that Asher seems less sociable."

"He isn't a very social man. What more do you expect from him?" asked Hadrian.

"That's what troubles me. Someone like him needs to get out more, do more things," said Michael.

"Now you sound like a psychiatrist," said Hadrian, admitting freely.

"Well, psychiatrics isn't something I work with. I'm a history teacher, by gum," said Michael. He finished with, "Just see to it that he's more sociable."

As Michael left, Hadrian said, "I will in my own time."

Hadrian took another drink, before leaving the bar. On his walk, Hadrian caught up to Asher, who was busy walking his dog. He noticed Asher stopped to greet him:

"Hello Hadrian," said Asher.

"Hello. I just spoke with Michael. He seems worried about you," said Hadrian.

"He's not the first to be worried about me," said Asher, unsurprised. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" asked Hadrian. "Asher, if you need help with anything…"

"I'm sure I'll be all right on my own. Thank you for your hospitality, but I can only afford so much," said Asher.

"Asher…"

Asher interrupted. "You know, I have to head back home anyway. I'll see you around." He left, continuing his walk with Shiloh.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Arriving at the campsite, Aragorn and the host saw Snow White, but also the hobbits leaving a tent. Merry stood behind the tent's curtain, observing the scene before his eyes. Aragorn dismounted and approached Snow, with the Gondorian soldiers, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf following suit. Aragorn bent and kissed Snow's hand.

"What brings you here? I see you've brought Legolas and Gimli with you," asked Snow.

"We came to assist you in your war effort," said Aragorn.

"Well, you've arrived right on time. We were just going over the battle plans," said Snow. She led Aragorn inside one of the larger tents.

Legolas and Gimli approached the hobbits. Frodo chose to speak first:

"You came back. I wondered when you two would chance a return," said Frodo. "I did say meet me at the dwarfs' cottage."

"We got a little side-tracked," said Gimli.

"What happened to Merry?" asked Legolas.

"One of the villagers slashed his cheek. He's recovering as we speak," said Frodo, whispering.

Legolas understood. The hobbits invited him and Gimli inside their tent, moments before Gandalf decided to join them. The Gondorian soldiers, meantime, waited for Aragorn's orders.

o-o-o

Late in the evening, Aragorn met Frodo outside his tent. The two watched the stars from a log they sat on. Eventually, Aragorn spoke to the hobbit:

"How are you, Frodo?" asked Aragorn.

"I've been faring well," said Frodo.

"How are your wounds?" asked Aragorn.

"Slowly, the pain has been returning. I do hope the pain goes away, but I cannot be certain," said Frodo. "How are you, Aragorn?"

"Duty calls, but here it seems what matters is getting Snow White's kingdom back," said Aragorn.

"We'll find a way," said Frodo.

"I know, but are you sure this is what you want?" asked Aragorn. "You can return home."

"I know, but here… it's more important as of late," said Frodo. "All Sam asks for is to return home. I know it's in his heart and his best interest to come back home soon."

"Well, I hope we return. I have a duty to Gondor and to Middle-earth. Once peace is in this land, we will return home. Gandalf said that our presence here may have changed the course of people's lives," said Aragorn.

"I hope not too much," said Frodo. He noticed Aragorn chuckle, before Aragorn clutched his shoulder.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Hadrian walked down the sidewalk, he saw Teresa Shriver in passing. Catching up to her, Hadrian managed to stop her in time to talk.

"Teresa, where are you headed?" asked Hadrian.

"To the florist's shop. Why?" asked Teresa. "Hadrian, you look out of breath."

"I need your help. What do you know about Asher?" asked Hadrian.

"He's a solitary fellow. There isn't much to tell, based on his life. He's a loner," said Teresa. "Everyone knows that." She stopped Hadrian from talking, "Hadrian, let Asher come into his own. You can't expect him to become a sociable person overnight."

Hadrian sighed. "I suppose you're right." He followed Teresa to the florist's shop.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

As the days passed, Aragorn helped Snow White and the prince figure out their battle strategy. So far, Snow White and her army had successfully broken the defenses of a third of Queen Regina's kingdom. When Merry recovered, he regrouped with the others inside the tent.

"What did I miss?" asked Merry. The cut on his cheek was now a scar.

Frodo said, grabbing his shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

"We were just discussing our next move," said Aragorn.

"Great. How far are we into winning the war?" asked Merry. He heard laughter from amongst his friends. "What? I'm asking a serious question."

"When the war is over, then we'll be glad," said Pippin.

Aragorn told Snow White and her prince, "What if we move the men out here. It'll give us a fair advantage against the queen's army."

"I like that plan," said Snow.

"True, but it could leave our defense open around this area," said the prince. "I suggest we bring the men to this area, leaving a third group in the center. It'll draw our forces closer to a victory."

"I see now," said Aragorn.

"Did everyone forget that we have Gandalf at our side? I'm sure he can come up with something spectacular," said Frodo.

"Now you underestimate me, Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf.

"What you're asking for is risky. I don't know how we'll pull it off," said Legolas.

"It's our best chance. Besides, Aragorn, you brought an army with you. We'll bring your men to the center of the battle," said the prince.

"I'll take my chance, if for an easy victory," said Aragorn. He shook the prince's hand.

"No victory is easy," said Gandalf. "But we'll do as asked."

The prince said last, "Then I'll see you out on the battlefield." With that, the meeting ended.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

On his way up to his apartment, Asher collected his mail from the mailbox. As he climbed the stairs, Asher noticed Henry reach the door to Apartment Number Two.

Confused, Asher asked, "And where would you be heading off to, Henry?"

"I found proof to help Emma," said Henry.

Asher grunted. "Henry, if this is about your book again…"

Henry pulled out a set of skeleton keys. "I'll show you, if you don't believe me." He tried the keys on the lock to Asher's apartment.

Asher, unwilling to believe him, said, "Henry, stop. Okay, I get it. You think everything in that book of yours is real, but I'm telling you right now that it isn't…"

"Here. You try this key," said Henry, showing Asher the key he was holding.

Asher grunted a second time. "All right, but this is the last one." He grabbed the key and tried the lock. To his surprise, the key fit into the lock. Turning the key, Asher opened the door. Once more to his surprise, the door opened.

"Now you believe me?" asked Henry.

Asher asked, "Henry, whose keys do these belong to?"

"My mom, the mayor," said Henry.

Asher handed back the keys. "I hope you don't steal anymore of your mom's things."

"So, you believe me?" asked Henry.

"I'm starting to," said Asher, unsure how to explain what happened. Entering his apartment, Asher waited until Shiloh entered before closing the door after him. He met Shiloh on the couch, where he asked, "What was Henry up to, do you wonder?" He murmured, "Maybe there is more to this town than meets the eye."

As he tried to forget the thought of what just happened, Asher searched through his portfolio for two photos. He found the ones with the headstones with the names _Boromir_ , _Drogo Baggins_ , and _Primula Brandybuck Baggins_. He found himself wondering if the names related to the skeleton key he just fitted into the lock. The thought drove him mad for the rest of the night, only to end up in a series of dead ends. By morning, he let the thought go.


	13. 11: Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Return", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Granny's Diner was packed. As Asher looked for a seat, he noticed Curtis with Samantha. Taking his chances, Asher sat down at the booth, surprising Samantha but also Curtis.

"What brings you here, Asher?" asked Samantha.

"Come on, Samantha. I'm sure Asher doesn't want us getting into his personal life," said Curtis.

"I was only asking a question, Curtis," said Samantha, stunned.

"I should probably get going," said Asher.

"Why? You don't want to stay and eat something," said Samantha.

Curtis encouraged, "Yeah. Come on, Asher. At least eat something."

Asher thought for a moment, and then sat back down. Ruby approached their booth, asking for their orders. Once that was done, Ruby left them alone.

Asher asked, "Hey Curtis, what do you think of Henry?"

"Smart boy, wild imagination; he's obsessed with fairy tales, from what I've picked up. Why do you ask?" asked Curtis.

"He showed me something. I don't know. Maybe it is better if I just…"

"Asher, you shouldn't encourage Henry. It's better that he sticks to reality, as should you," said Curtis.

"Maybe, or maybe there's more than meets the eye," said Asher. "We're just missing in life."

"It's hard to say, Asher," said Samantha. She looked up as Ruby brought them their food.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

The host, led by Aragorn, and Snow White and Prince Charming's army fought battle after battle. Eventually, they had King George's castle surrounded. Instead of killing King George, Prince Charming let him live. As the soldiers awaited another battle day, Merry entered one of the tents, only to find Frodo, Sam, and Pippin talking about another battle strategy. When Pippin and Sam walked away, Frodo noticed Merry approach him.

"The battles go well," said Merry. "How are you, Frodo?"

"I've seen better days," said Frodo.

"That's not what I asked you," said Merry. "Are your wounds paining you?"

Frodo hesitated. "As I've said, I've seen better days. Look, I don't want to burden you with my pain."

"Come on, Frodo, I'm your cousin and your friend. If you need anything…"

"I know. Thank you, but that's as much as I can ask for," said Frodo.

"So, what are we looking at?" asked Merry, changing the subject.

"We were just planning our next move. King George shouldn't bother the prince anymore. As for Regina… well, she'll be tougher to capture," said Frodo.

"Right," said Merry. "But we're getting closer to victory."

"So I've noticed," said Frodo.

Merry clutched his shoulder. "It will get better, cousin. Have faith." He left the tent and Frodo to his thoughts.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Due to Mary Margaret's release, thanks to Emma finding Kathryn Nolan, a party was held that same day in her honor. Everyone who was Mary Margaret's friends showed up, including Asher and Phillip. Curtis also made an appearance, as well as Hadrian. While Asher spoke with Donovan and Edric, Hadrian pulled Asher off to the side.

"Hey, about what I said a few days ago, I hope that didn't bother you," said Hadrian.

"No, I've long forgotten about that day," said Asher.

"But still, Asher, it's come to a lot of people's attention that you're a loner. Your friends want to help you," said Hadrian.

"Look, I've given it a lot of thought. Being a loner is fine with me. I have friends that care, but it isn't nice to meddle. You're starting to remind me of Michael," said Asher.

"Just think about it. Do you really want to spend time being a loner? It isn't healthy," said Hadrian.

"Well, you're not my therapist. So, who are you to tell me what's healthy and what isn't?" asked Asher.

Hadrian thought it over a moment. "Maybe you're right. But if being a loner is all you're asking for of life, then you're not giving it much thought of what living means." He walked away, leaving Asher pondering.

Once he was left alone, Asher advanced towards the punch bowl. As he grabbed a glass and poured some punch in it, Asher noticed Emma talking to Mr. Gold. The moment their conversation ended, Emma approached Asher. Asher looked relieved to see her.

"You certainly have a relieving look about you. Something you want to tell me," said Emma.

"Just these people trying to tell me how to live my life," said Asher.

"Yeah. It must be rough," said Emma.

Asher paused. "Your son, Henry; a few days ago, he showed me the mayor's skeleton keys. Turns out they fit into any lock."

"I know about them. What about it?" asked Emma.

Asher hesitated. "I just have this funny feeling there's more to Henry's book than meets the eye."

"Come on. You don't suddenly believe what Henry says is real?" asked Emma, unconvinced.

Asher retaliated. "Be grateful your son has an imagination. If what he says is true, then there's more happening here that we overlooked."

"And who are you to tell me what's real and what's not?" asked Emma.

Asher sighed heavily. "You may be right, or you may be on the wrong track, Emma." He walked away from Emma, approaching Mary Margaret with a cheery expression.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

With the war nearing its end, Frodo could tell he was closer to going home. All that was needed was to capture Regina and free Snow's kingdom from her grasp. Frodo waited inside the tent for word, which came swiftly.

A Gondorian soldier entered the tent, keen with news. "Sir, the queen wishes to speak with you."

Frodo solemnly left the tent. He followed the Gondorian soldier inside another tent, where Snow White waited with her prince. After summoning the soldiers away, with Aragorn following, Snow approached Frodo.

"How goes the war elsewhere?" asked Frodo.

"We're almost at a victory," said Snow. "Then the kingdom will be restored. You can leave at any time. Aragorn is planning on leaving when the war is over. With him will travel Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli. Even your hobbit friends are planning on leaving." She turned to Frodo, who looked saddened. "You don't wish to leave."

"Now that the war is almost over, I was hoping I could stay a little longer," said Frodo.

"Well, Charming and I will have our wedding, officially, after the war is over. If you wish to attend…"

"I do," said Frodo. He regretted it a moment later. "If that is all right with you."

Snow grinned. "I would be delighted." She finished their conversation with, "You should return to your friends." She watched Frodo leave her tent.

Returning to his tent, Frodo noticed Merry was waiting for him. Merry said, "How went your meeting with Snow? We can return home after the war."

"I'm thinking about staying behind," said Frodo.

"You can't be serious. Frodo, this isn't home," said Merry.

"But this is new to me. I'm sorry, but I guess I'm not ready to leave," said Frodo.

"Sam won't like this," said Merry.

"I know he won't, but you have to trust me. Get Sam home. I'll send word when I'm ready to leave," said Frodo.

"Good luck to you," said Merry.

"Thank you," said Frodo. He watched Merry leave his tent, before looking at a map. He looked back once to see if anyone else was entering his tent.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Later in the day, Asher drove to the docks. Leaving his car, Asher searched the warehouse for Edric. When he failed to find him there, Asher walked out onto the docks. He could see Edric working on one of the boats when he got his attention. Asher winced, grabbing his chest.

"Are you all right?" asked Edric, concerned.

"Same thing every March," said Asher. He recovered from the pain. "How's work?"

"This boat needed repair. Another needed the sails fixed," said Edric.

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate," said Asher.

"Yeah, I wish I could go out but I'm busy right now. You know," said Edric.

"I can see that. I'll leave you to it," said Asher.

Asher returned to his car and drove away from the docks. As he drove to the downtown area of Storybrooke, Asher's car broke down. After he parked the car, Asher looked under the hood. He banged his head the moment someone approached. He peered up at Donovan, who was wearing a hoodie sweater.

"Your car broke down?" asked Donovan.

"Looks like it," said Asher. "I'm not great at fixing cars."

Donovan said, "Well, you should get someone to repair it."

Asher pulled out his cell phone and called the mechanics. They arrived in a couple of minutes. Once the mechanic Michael Tillman changed the battery, Asher drove to Granny's Diner. He and Donovan stepped out of the car and entered the diner.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When the war reached its end, Aragorn and his men prepared for the journey back to Middle-earth. They said their farewells to Snow White and Prince Charming. Aragorn then said his goodbyes to Frodo, as did others in the Fellowship of the Ring. Frodo said his farewells to his hobbit friends last.

Pippin looked saddened. "Are you sure you can't come back with us?"

"I'll return soon," said Frodo.

"We really don't want to leave you here by yourself," said Sam.

"I won't be alone, Sam. Besides, I know Snow White. She'll protect me," said Frodo.

Merry embraced Frodo. "Good luck to you."

"Same to you," said Frodo.

Gandalf looked on Frodo, before regrouping with the others. The group vanished by means of silver portals. Once they were gone, Frodo returned to Snow White and Prince Charming.

"You could have gone with them," said Snow White.

"I know. I guess I would rather wait until after the wedding," said Frodo.

"Then we have a long road ahead," said the prince.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside Granny's Diner, Asher and Donovan found an empty table. When the two sat down, Ruby approached them, asking for their orders. After Ruby left, Donovan spoke to Asher.

"How goes the photography job?" asked Donovan.

"It's tough having two jobs, but it's worth it," said Asher. "How goes work at the bakery?"

"I'm a bread maker. But if you must know, it's rather rugged," said Donovan.

"Baking? I'm sure that's not true," said Asher.

"Curtis told me you spoke with Henry. I hope you're not getting ideas," said Donovan.

"Ideas for what? Maybe Henry has a point," said Asher.

"Asher, the last thing you need to take advice is from a ten-year-old. Please be careful," said Donovan.

"Donovan, I don't need to be lectured on what I can and can't do," said Asher. "Please understand me."

"Well, who else is going to straighten your life?" asked Donovan.

"Just as I said," said Asher.

"Where are you going?" asked Donovan.

"With luck, home," said Asher. He left the diner in seconds.


	14. 12: Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "An Apple Red As Blood" and "A Land Without Magic", and during the "Pilot" episode, from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Inside Snow White's castle, Frodo dressed in a green vest, jacket, and brown breeches. When he was ready, Frodo left the chamber. He arrived in the hall a few hours early. The guests were just arriving, including the seven dwarfs. Grumpy stood on Frodo's right.

"I heard you abandoned your home," said Grumpy, whispering.

"It's just until the wedding ends. I'll return home," said Frodo.

More guests filled the hall. When the hour came, the prince waited for Snow to come down the aisle. The wedding proved awe-inspiring. Snow and Prince Charming said their vows to each other. Before they had a chance to kiss Regina showed up wearing black robes and leather pants. Regina warned the people that she would take away everyone's happiness. Just as Regina walked away, the prince narrowly got Regina, but the woman vanished. Prince Charming and Snow held each other close.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Just as he walked out the door to his apartment, Asher heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He locked the door before checking to see who it was. To his relief, and surprise, it was Emma.

"Emma, you're back. I noticed you left last night," said Asher.

"Yeah, I did. Is Mary Margaret here?" asked Emma.

Asher gestured to the stairs. "She's up in her apartment."

"Thanks. Hey, listen, about what you said, about Henry, I'm not sure whether to believe you," said Emma.

"It's Henry's word, not my own, that you should concern yourself with," said Asher. He turned away, heading down the stairs.

Leaving the apartment complex, Asher brought his dog to the pet shelter. The doctor was in, so Asher was able to let him give Shiloh his shot. Once that was done, Asher led Shiloh back to the car. He was able to bring Shiloh back to his apartment before he left again, taking his camera with him.

~~~

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Moments after Regina was out of sight, Frodo told Grumpy, "I should leave. I have to warn the peoples of Middle-earth about the curse."

"It was just a threat. I'm sure it will pass," said Grumpy.

"But if it's true, then there won't be much time to prepare," said Frodo. "I have to go back home." As he walked out of the chamber, Frodo noticed he was followed. He turned around in time to see Snow White. "I'm sorry. I have to leave. I-"

"I understand. Warn those you love about the curse. Maybe with chance, your land will be saved too," said Snow.

Frodo embraced Snow. "I'll miss you."

"I already am," said Snow. She released Frodo. As the hobbit walked away, Snow asked, "How will you get back home."

"I'll find a way," said Frodo. His prayers were answered when he found a silvery portal in a courtyard. Taking his chances, Frodo ran towards the silver portal, vanishing in seconds.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Out from the portal, Frodo landed chest-first on the plains of Rohan. He noticed he was a short distance away from Edoras. Getting up from the ground, Frodo made a dash towards the city. When he walked past the gates, Frodo saw coming up to the hall of Meduseld that Aragorn and his army were still present. He called at the top of his lungs:

"The evil queen from the Enchanted Forest… she threatened everyone with a curse!" Frodo sank to his knees, panting. "There's a curse coming."

"Are you sure, Frodo?" asked Gandalf.

"I'm not sure when the curse will come, but I know it will be soon," said Frodo.

"I must send word to the council. I'll find Radagast the Brown if I have to," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" asked Merry, confused.

"I'll be back, Merry Brandybuck," said Gandalf.

"He's really leaving us," said Frodo.

"Again," Pippin added.

Managing to get back on his feet, Frodo was met by Sam, "Do you think he will return?"

"I'm not sure when, but if he does return there may be hope," said Frodo.

"Cousin, you have to tell us everything," said Merry, dragging his eldest cousin inside the Golden Hall.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"How is everything, Asher, really?" asked Curtis.

Asher sat down on the couch. "Besides you telling me how to live my life."

"I'm sorry?" asked Curtis.

Asher intervened. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's my life. I'll live it the way I feel is best. I don't need your help."

"That's exactly the way someone who needs help would say," said Curtis.

"Can't you understand-"

The phone rang. Curtis picked it up and spoke into the receiver. Once the conversation was finished, Curtis told Asher, "Henry Mills is in the hospital. Apparently, something happened."

"Is he all right?" asked Asher.

"I don't know yet," said Curtis. He stood up the moment Asher did. "Wait, where are you going? Maybe I can help you."

"The last thing I need right now is your help. I'm sorry," said Asher.

Curtis yelled as Asher left his office, "Wait, Asher. _Asher!_ "

o-o-o

When Asher arrived at the hospital, he asked one of the nurses about Henry. After convincing the nurse, Asher was brought to a room occupied by beds. Asher approached the bed where Henry lay.

Asher shrugged. "Well, I took your advice. I do have friends now, but… I can't do it. What's the use of being a loner when… all I really am is a loner. I don't know what I'm doing, and half the time I wonder if anyone is really listening to me." He sighed. "I wish you would wake up, but…" He stopped there, unable to spill another word.

As Asher walked out of the room, he spotted Mary Margaret. Before he left, Mary Margaret grabbed him.

"How is he? How is Henry doing?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't know. He's barely responded," said Asher.

Mary Margaret grabbed his arm. "Hey, look, I know you don't like people telling you what to do and that's okay. You shouldn't have to take it out on people. It isn't very polite."

"At the same time, have those people not understand? Mary Margaret, as much as I would like to hear you out, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to help me. I just rather be alone. It's much easier than being around people," explained Asher.

"Look, I'm sure you feel that way, but wouldn't it be better in your life to have people around. If you choose to be alone for the rest of your life, where would you be?" asked Mary Margaret.

"At least I wouldn't get hurt," said Asher. "I've been fine alone before."

"But you've also been unhappy," said Mary Margaret. "I'd better go see Henry." She said last, "Things will get better. You just have to learn to trust people. Your friends want to help you. You should listen to what they have to say."

"Without being harangued? I have enough going on than…" Asher calmed down, "Look, I'm sorry, but I really should leave."

"If you're sure you don't need any help…" Mary Margaret watched helplessly as Asher left the hospital.

~~~

Middle-earth – Flashback

In the months that passed, the Battle of Bywater came and went. From the battle, the hobbits gained a victory, but the price the Shire had taken was worse. After Frodo's failed attempt at convincing the hobbits to show compassion towards Saruman, Frodo and his friends helped rebuild the Shire.

Word of the curse spread throughout Middle-earth. Many prepared for the dark day when the curse would arrive. Gandalf had managed to find Radagast, but were unable to find the two Blue Wizards. The two Istari watched from an overlook as a puff of dark purple clouds came across the landscape.

"This is it, Radagast," said Gandalf.

"Shouldn't we at least warn someone," said Radagast.

"They'll be aware of the curse by now," said Gandalf.

"What should we do, Gandalf?" asked Radagast.

"We need a barrier, one strong enough to block the curse from a part of the land…" As Gandalf said those words, a barrier formed in the East, protecting a large part of a landscape. Before Gandalf and Radagast did anything, the curse struck, hitting their land.

Elsewhere in Middle-earth, others witnessed the curse sweep across the land. Gondor was the first to be struck by the curse. As the curse spread, others fled inside certain rooms, in failed hope of avoiding the curse. Soon, the whole of Middle-earth was caught and consumed by the dark curse, sending most of the inhabitants to Storybrooke, Maine.

~~~

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Early the next morning, Asher stopped by the bread shop. Entering the store, Asher was greeted by Donovan, who entered the room with a sheet of donuts.

"Ah Asher, what can I do for you?" asked Donovan.

"Maybe you can," said Asher.

"What?" asked Donovan.

"Look, I know I haven't been very supportive of your help or anyone's help and I want to apologize," said Asher.

"You've spoken with Curtis, I'll assume," said Donovan.

Asher shook his head. "No, I haven't and I fear I might not get the chance."

"So, you're asking for advice. Is that it?" asked Donovan.

"Actually, I'm not sure. Nothing makes sense anymore," said Asher.

"Did you come here to talk, or are you interested in buying something?" asked Donovan.

Asher understood. "Never mind. I hoped to have someone who understood me. I guess I was wrong." He left before Donovan could say anything further.

As Asher stepped into his car, a ripple of rainbow light hit him. Memories from the past struck all at once. He remembered the Shire, his friends, the Fellowship of the Ring, and his journey in the Enchanted Forest. He remembered his deeds, aiding Snow White, nearly destroying the One Ring, Sauron's ring. By the time the memories stopped, Asher shut off the ignition. Realization hit him that Henry was right: he was Frodo Baggins and was, before Storybrooke, a hobbit.

_End of Episode I and Story_


End file.
